Sailor Moon White...(A non Usagi/Mamoru fic)
by Mei Neko
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!! This is the same fic as Sailor Moon White...only no Usaig/Mamoru pairing...so please read and vote for couples...Warnings: a dash of slash and OC as a new sailor senshi as well...Mamoru's sister!
1. Episode 00: What to do? (Introducing Ran...

Okay everyone...this is a different version of Sailor Moon White Romance. This is where Usagi and Mamoru do not get paired up and instead goes for another. I'm doing this because a reader like the first chapter or the original...but did not like the Usagi/Mamoru pairing...I don't blame the poor guy, but I figure that Mamoru and Usagi should be together in some fics....oh well...I need votes for couples! The definite pairs that I know of are...  
  
Ran/Aya ( if you're wondering...Ran is my OC and a new sailor scout...you'll find out...)  
  
Setsuna/Yohji  
  
Omi/Ken (yes yes....I'm having a slash couple...if you don't like it...sorry...cast in your review and I'll make another version for you with any slash.)  
  
Michiru/Haruka (same as Omi and Ken)  
  
Mamoru/ Relena or Sally or Cathrine...you guys gotta decide...I need Mamoru in this...  
  
As for the rest of the couples...Vote on who gets to be with who!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Opening Theme...  
  
  
  
(Opening scene starts out with the background as a starry night. There is a silhouette of Usagi with the wind caressing her hair. The scene panes of the side of her face where we can see that her head is bowed and that her eyes are closed. Then music kicks up and her eyes snaps open and she raises her head. Her head then fades in a gold color, leaving the scene as a black background with the Sailor Moon logo. This time the logo says Sailor Moon White Romance.)  
  
  
GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute  
yume no naka nara ieru  
shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo  
I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you right now!  
  
(As the first verse is sung, the logo fades to a scene of Usagi in her school uniform running out of school. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are waiting out at the gate. Rei gives some motions of an argument and Usagi responds. The others sighs and shakes their heads at the two girls. Then Ran runs by and waves, Mamoru is right behind her.)   
  
nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
denwa mo dekinai midnight  
datte junjou doushiyou  
HA-TO wa mangekyou  
I'm just about to cry -- moonlight  
I can't call you, either -- midnight  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.  
  
  
(The group of seven walk on into the busy street of Tokyo. They pass by a small shop of lamps where Hotaru is at and she waves to them. She exits out of the store and joins up with the group. They pass by a café where Michiru and Haruka are eating. The two gave the group a wave and continue eating...however Haruka is keeping an eye out for the group.)  
  
tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
nandomo meguriau  
With the light of the moon to guide us,  
we'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
(The group then stops by a flower shop and they enter it. Ran and Mamoru walk over to the roses...looking over them and compare them to Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Rei and Ami look at another section of the store where there are some herbs. Makoto and Usagi are looking at the flowers and talking about school. Minako and a reluctant Hotaru are talking to Yohji and Omi. Minako is going gaga over at Yohji and Omi...her eyes are also straying over to Aya who is tending some flowers at the other side of the store. )   
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no [1]  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth [1]  
Miracle romance  
  
  
(Then the other three scouts enter the store. Yohji looks up and immediately starts flirting with Setsuna who merely gives him a smirk. Omi and Hotaru shakes their head at the antics of their elders. Ken then appears with a smile and goes over to Ran who smiles at him. Both starts talking like idiots while Aya glares at the two. Omi is also staring at them with a sad puppy face. Then at the corner, Mamoru produces a rose to prove Ran something and it begins to glow. The scene pans to the two siblings' faces watching the rose glow into a bright white light.)  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The glow of the rose fades to different scenes of Sailor scouts. The sequence flows from one event to another. First off , Usagi changes into her Neo Queen form and produces the Silver Millennium Crystal. Then it changes to Saturn fighting off a nasty demon off of Duo who looks weak from an energy drain. Then it goes to the girl's first day of school in the Sank Kingdom. Then the meeting of each Gundam pilot with the scouts. Then last of the events is Ran and Setsuna watching the Inner scouts and Hotaru making chocolates for their Valentines. In the background we can see Haruka and Michiru making a bet of some kind.)  
  
  
mo ichido futari de weekend kami-sama kanaete happy end genzai kako mirai mo anata ni kubittake  
To be together once more this weekend...  
God, please grant me a happy end.  
In the present, past, and future,  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
  
(The door opens to show the Gundam pilots. Duo runs up to each girl and hugs them...the other pilots either glare at him or gave a smile at the others. Ran and Minako are both happy to see him. Both began to jump around the place while Aya glares even more. Mamoru shakes his head in embarrassment at his friends' antics.)   
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
manazashi wasurenai  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
when we first met.  
  
  
(Then all four of them get a really nasty grin on their faces and they split into twos. Minako and Duo go for Wufei while Usagi and Ran goes for Rei.)   
  
  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
ikikata ga suki yo  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
I can find you.  
Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
I love that way of life!  
  
  
(Both groups started to annoy the two and the victims suddenly turn red. Then they turn their anger on their tormentors. Rei grabs a broom from the shop while Wufei pulls his kanata. Both armed teens chased after the four who are either laughing or yelling. Ami and Quatre proceed to ignore the group as they were talking to Omi. While they talk the chase goes on and off the screen. At the end they dropped into an exhausted group and promptly fall to the ground.)   
  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
  
  
(This is another sequence of events with the Weiss and the Scouts. Ran and Makoto entering the flower shop. Setsuna meets Yohji at a nightclub. Both were checking the other out before disappearing into the crowd. Minako dragging Ran into the flower shop. Ran and Ken going out for ice cream while in the background, Minako, and Omi are watching the whole thing. Behind them unknown is Yohji and Aya watching...Aya is glaring. Ran and Usagi meet up with Schwarz for the first time. Both girls unknowingly smile at the enemies of Weiss while Weiss is hiding away from them watching the whole thing. Last is Ran being pushed off a building while Usagi cries and tries to reach for her.)   
  
fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite nandomo meguriau  
A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
We'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
.(Michiru is smiling and holding out her hand while Haruka mutters and gives her a certain amount of yen. Mamoru sighs as he pulls Usagi and Ran out of the mess.)  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
shinjite-iru no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth  
Miracle romance  
I believe in this  
Miracle romance  
  
(The ending to the opening theme is that all twenty of them are outside of the store, the sun is setting. The pilots go one way waving farewells with the exception of Hiro and Wufei. Apparently Wufei must of said something wrong because the scene switches to Ran and Makoto holding Rei back who was angry as hell while Ami tried to calm her down. Then the Scouts says their good byes to the four guys while Setsuna gives Yohji a smirk and a wink. The last scene that could be seen has the music stops is all twenty of them in their battle outfits posed in a park in the night sky.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Episode 00: What to do? (Introducing Ran Neko)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ran's point of view  
  
If there is one thing that I have learned in my life...it would be that I fear of taking the risks. However, that does not bother me too much. After all, I got my bother, Mamoru, and his ex girlfriend, Usagi, to cheer me up. Oh...you don't know me do you? Okay, I'll have to introduce myself. My name is Ran Neko. And I happen to be the final senshi of this solar system...well...unless you count in the fact that aliens have raided on Earth a few times. Most of them were bad guys. Oh...where was I? Ah! I am the sister of Endymion, however I was born under the star of Chiron. Since Earth does not have a senshi...the star Chiron took me as their senshi...then they blew up...but since I don't know the real history of the past...I'll just say that I'm suppose to be tied with Hotaru for being the second most powerful. Why you asked? That's because my God is Chiron...he's suppose to be his teacher sort of guy, but also the god of victims or something. Anyway, I'll tell you more about what I transform and about my werid powers as a senshi. Now on to the important stuff...   
  
I am now seventeen, the same age as Usagi and the rest of the Inners. I also have some weird ESP powers. My main source of power is telekinesis. Sometimes I would get premonitions or postmonitions. What else can I talk about? Oh yeah! I am happen to be five feet and four inches, long white hair that is tied into a nice long braid, if I do say so myself, and my eyes are a really cute shade of orange! You're probably thinking I'm a bit conceited...well you're right! Anyway, I am currently living by myself since Mamoru is off in college in America. Huh? You're asking me how I managed to pay off that apartment? That's easy! I happen to be working with computers for movies! Pays up the big bucks! Okay...I'm lying...I'm really just a fashion designer. What? You saw through that? Okay...for real...remember those companies that the original evil generals made up? Well, I run two of them. Setsuna runs the other two.   
So you're probably wondering how a cute girl like me who happens to richer then hell became a senshi, right? Well, during the Silver Millenium...I was sent to Pluto to undergo some training...then I went to Chiron...just to let you know...Chiron is the gateway of the next dimensions! Okay...I know...how the hell did that one evil thing...what was that Mistress Nine and her boss got through, right? Well...they had passed through the gate before I was announced to be Sailor Chiron. The elder senshi had sealed them up in Earth before they could do any harm. Oh yeah...back to the real story...after the attack, I had used up my powers to lock the gate and to destroy most of Metallica's power in the solar system...however, I had miscalculated the amount of power that I needed to seal the gate. You know the feeling of locking yourself out of your house? It's like that, only I locked myself out of my own dimension and then promptly passed out. You know...I don't even remember much on what happen...anyway, I must have reincarnated back home on Earth, since I managed to meet Usagi at the arcade. You know how most of the girls met with there being monsters? That's how I met Usagi and learned that I was a senshi...only I was much slower then the others...they told me that I found out just as the boss was going to kill everyone. Pretty sad, right? And Pluto said that I owe a year's worth of ramen since we made a bet of some sort...I think she's trying to take advantage over my loss of memories.   
  
You're thinking...okay you've just introduced yourself and all...so what?! Hey! Listen up here! All of us are now in a time of peace and working our butts off for college. At least that's what we were thinking about. However, thanks to Setsuna, it looks like we have a new mission for us...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Third point of view  
  
  
"RAN!! USAGI!! GET BACK HERE!!!"   
  
Two girls were running away form a third who was wearing a Shinto priestess outfit. The chaser ran swinging her almighty broom and her long raven hair flew like a silk cape behind her. The supposedly victims both had light color hair, one gold and one white. Their hair was currently style with buns and pigtails or braids. However, both girls are wearing the same school uniform and are currently trying to break the sound barrier.   
  
"MA!! REI-CHAN!! ALL WE DID WAS BORROW YOUR MANGA!!" the blond cried out.   
  
"CAN'T YOU BUY YOUR OWN? AND YOU! RAN! YOU'RE RICH!" Rei snarled. The white hair girl laughed and looked over her shoulder.   
  
"I can't help it! With school and the company, I need to look at yours to know which one I should buy!" Ran said grinning. Three other girls were watching the chase with different levels of amusement. Ami sighed and shook her head...she had hoped to get some studying done. Makoto gave a chuckle as she laid out the snacks. Minako was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground and banging her fists. The cats, however, were trying their very best to ignore the three.   
  
"I was hoping we could get started in the college entrance exams." Ami said with a sigh. Minako stopped laughing and had a dramatic expression on her face.   
  
"Ami-chan! How could you? This is the weekend! This is the time to relax and just go shopping!" Minako whined as she gave a sad puppy face look. Ami sighed threw her arms up in the air. Secretly she was glad that her friends constantly manage to get through the let's study mask that she had on often. It was nice to know that they worried about her. Makoto offered the two girls some cookies, which they eagerly agreed. The three watch the chase while eating the warm cookies.   
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Ami asked softly. There was a hint of a smile on her face.   
  
"Nah! Let's see how long it will take them until they realized that there's food." Minako said grinning. Makoto gave a nod at that. However, it only took Usagi a few minutes before she smelled the cookies.   
  
"COOKIES!!" Usagi cried out as she turned back to eat as many as possible. Ran and Rei also followed her, however both were slower in their uptake for cookies.   
  
"USAGI!!! You didn't have to take all of the cookies!" Rei cried out. Ran gave a sad puppy face and nodded with the raven-haired girl. However, the two managed to find something to eat. The six girls sat and ate in silence. Each enjoying the peace that was upon them.   
  
"How odd...it has been only three years since we fought against all of the evil that came across us." Ami mused out loud. The others nodded at that.  
  
"I still remember how we defeated the generals..." Rei said. Usagi sighed and sipped her tea.   
  
"I wish there was something we could have done for them...they weren't truly evil." Usagi said. Ran made some of the leaves from the ground dance in the air without any wind.   
  
"It is the will of life or death. All of those with a will are forced to make choices...no matter how many paths that have been taken...the result will have one ultimate ending...death. Even you can not change that." Ran said sadly. The others girls stared at her for a moment. Ran's face began to twitch until she finally burst out laughing. Then one by one the others began to laugh.   
  
"I almost had you guys!" Ran said in between laughs.   
  
"Not even close! You never ever say stuff like that...well at least stuff that's depressing as hell!" Makoto said shaking her head. Ran gave out a mocked sigh and shook her head.  
  
"How could you? You're my friends and you mock me? Sniff sniff...I can just feel the love in this group." Ran said as she pretend to wipe off imaginary tears from her face. Ami giggled at the sight.   
  
"Are you still fooling around after all this time?"  
  
The six turned to see a tall tan woman with dark olive hair and magenta eyes. She wore a Sailor suit of white and black with a magenta bow in the front. She held onto a staff that looked like a really big key. Ran pouted while Usagi gave a happy cry and hugged the older woman.  
  
"Pluto! What brings you here like that?" the Moon princess asked as she stopped hugging Sailor Pluto. Pluto gave a small smile and ruffled the blond bunny's hair. Then she gave a sharp look at Ran. Ran blinked at this...what the heck did she do this time?  
  
"What? Did I forget to fire someone?" Ran asked nervously. Pluto shook her head at that. "Can't be...you would have done that yourself...so what's up?"  
  
"The Gate."  
  
"Is something wrong with the Time Gate?" Makoto asked worried at the possibilities of fighting someone from a different timeline. Minako shivered in fear and excitement...imagining the possibilities of meeting some cute guys!  
  
"No...it's the Dimension Gate...we need to use it."  
  
"No way! I thought that thing is locked!" Rei said as she and Ami perked with interest at this. Ran looked at Pluto with some sort of confusion. Hm...where was that thing anyway?  
  
"It is...however, Ran here can open it...the only problem to that is the fact she has to find the doorway first." Pluto said as she shook her head. Everyone, with the exception of Ran who had a look of complete concentration on her face, looked at Pluto with confusion. Pluto sighed and began to explain why finding the Gate was so important.   
  
"The Gate that Chiron guards was made only for Chiron or any of his followers that are chosen to find. The Gate teleports at different times and intervals, however that is not the only problem. Due to the fact that the Gate happens to be rather dangerous...Chiron and the other gods split the Gate into several pieces. It takes about a century to a millennium for the Gate to be together...luckily Sailor Chiron is able to locate the pieces and put them together at will."   
  
"And knowing Ran...this is going to take a while...but why do we need the Gate for?" Ami asked frowning.   
  
"Well...lets say that it is time for us to help others...and try to find our one and true loves." Pluto said as she braced herself for the upcoming scream. She was not disappointed.   
  
"NANI?! HONTO?! WAI!!!" Minako screamed as she and the others stared at Pluto in shock. Then the blond girl grabbed Ran by the shoulders and began to shake her. "HURRY! OUR DESTINIES FOR LOVE IS AT STAKE!!"  
  
"Ano...Mianko... I think it would be better if you let her find the Gate? I don't think she can concentrate with you shaking her like that." Makoto said as she grabbed the hyper girl.   
  
"Aino is just as much of a ditz as our fearless leader here." Rei muttered shaking her head. However the last two females that were there, Usagi and Pluto, were sharing a silent conversation. Usagi smiled at her oldest protector and thanked the fates that they will all soon be able to have the happiness that they deserve.   
  
She remembered how she and Mamoru had broken up. This time, she was the one who did the dumping...well it really was not dumping. It was more like she finally woke up for the very first time in her teenage life and discovered that the love she shared with Mamoru was not as intense as she thought. It had taken her days to work up the courage to talk to Mamoru about what she had thought. She was surprised that Mamoru had felt the same way as she did.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ne..Mamo-chan...there is something I need to talk about." Usagi said as she looked down at the floor. She slightly winced at the nickname she had given to Mamoru. However, she did not know that Mamoru had also winced at the petname as well.  
  
"Yes Usako? Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked gently. He really did love the blond bunny, but for some reason, ever since Ran came into his life as his sister...he had discovered that his feeling for Ran and for Usagi were the same. At first he had thought he was a pervert of some kind for loving his sister. Then as days past, he finally came to realize that the feelings for the two girls were indeed the same, but not romantic. He discovered that he loved the two as sisters...and nothing more. He felt happy that he was not a pervert, but sorrow filled his heart as he discovered that he had mislead Usagi in believing that he loved her as a soul mate. It was wrong of him even though he had discovered this too late.   
  
"I..." Usagi said then paused. It was now or never. Usagi closed her eyes as she imagined a little team of cheerleaders all with the sailor senshis' faces cheering for her to be brave. "Mamoru...I think...I love you as a brother."  
  
There was a long pause as Usagi felt that she had hurt someone who had cared for her deeply. She felt tears fall from her eyes and repressed a sob. Mamoru blinked. He had his mind recall on what Usagi had said...only loving him as a brother? His shoulders slumped with relief and a bit of pride. Usagi was growing up. And she was going to be a wonderful Queen in the future. He wrapped his arms around the poor girl who gasped in surprise.   
  
"Usagi-chan...I'm not angry at you. I'm relieved because I feel the same way. You're my little sister. Just like Ran is. And I'm very proud of you, Usagi-chan...you are so much braver then me. I was going to tell you the very same thing...but I was afraid that I was going to hurt you. Remember when you told me that you would be my family? You are my family. And so are the other girls. All of you are my family...and I thank you for giving me that family." Mamoru said softly. Usagi gasped in shock and turned to face him.   
  
"Honto? You don't mind that I go out with another guy?" Usagi asked. Mamoru gave a nice.   
  
"I don't mind..as long as he can make you happy...but if he hurts you in anyway, I'll beat him so hard that he wish that he never been born."  
  
"That is if you can stop Rei from killing him before you." Usagi teased. Mamoru laughed at that.   
  
"Rei always acts so different than what she really feels. So, sis, do you think it is time to tell the others about this?" Mamoru asked smiling down at his newly discovered sister. Usagi looked up and gave a wink.   
  
"Hai, onniisan! Demo...we better make sure that Makoto, Haruka, and Rei don't kill you before they listen to the real reason why we broke up this time." Usagi teased.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
Usagi giggled at that memory. Both her and Mamoru were much more happier with each other and he became her newest best friend. Thankfully, he did not get hurt, Haruka was actually a lot calmer than they thought she was. Rei and Makoto held a small grudge against the Earth prince but after Usagi convinced them that it was all her idea, they finally allowed him to be their friend. Now...Usagi hoped that all of them could find their love ones.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In another dimension...  
  
  
  
"DAMN YOU MAXWELL!!!"  
  
Quatre sighed as he watched his two friends running ahead of the rest. One of them was the chaser and he happened to be an angry Chinese teen wearing the uniform of the Sank Kingdom Institution High School. The one that is being chased was a young man with wide cobalt blue eyes with a long and impressive braid. He wore the same uniform and was now laughing his head off.   
  
"That braided baka is going to get himself killed one of these days." A Japanese youth with Prussian blue eyes muttered to the blond teen. Quatre gave a chuckle and nodded at that. A tall teen that was to his left was staring at the scene through his one visible green eye. There was a hint of amusement in that eye.   
  
"I doubt that, Hiro. Duo has a uncanny sense of luck around him." Quatre said smiling. Hiro gave a snort at that. Trowa gave a nod to agree with his fearless leader. "At least the war is over...I just wish we could finish up this clean up of ours sooner."  
  
"Our missions have been small, nothing too dangerous." Hiro said as he looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. Quatre blushed as he tried to find the words to express his thoughts.  
  
"Quatre wants something more then that, Hiro." Trowa answered softly. Hiro blinked as he looked at the blond, giving him a silent command to explain what Trowa had said.   
  
"Hiro...it's just that, I feel like we need something more to live for. Someone there to be with us and to care for us." Quatre said as he stared at the ground with a steady blush on his face. Hiro looked at the other teen as he processed this in his brain. Formulas and equations popped into his head as he tried to understand just what kind of person Quatre was talking about. Then he smirked.   
  
"You are talking about someone who will love you, am I correct?" Hiro asked staring at the blond. All Quatre could do was turn red as the two silent friends gave each other a rather amused look.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Same dimension...a flower shop...after school  
  
  
  
"Yohji-kun! Ken-kun! Aya-kun! Omi-kun!"  
  
This was all said by a group of schoolgirls who were screaming and hoping to catch the four beautiful men's attention. Only one of them who pay attention and that was Yohji. Omi was at the register, Ken was fixing up supplies, and Aya was tending the flowers.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Omi muttered softly as he ringed up another order. Yohji laughed at that.   
  
"Poor chibi...looks like you need a girl friend!" Yohji teased. There were several cries of offers as the girls heard this. Poor Omi was red while he gave his older comrade a punch on the shoulder.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ending Theme...  
  
  
  
nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
Say, when they're in love,  
does everyone get this lonely?  
Say, do they embrace the pain  
that's even deeper than the darkness  
  
(The scene opens up with Usagi and the others on a stage at some live performance concert. Usagi is wearing a white strapless dress with Cinderella shoes. Being her are the others. Haruka at the piano while Michiru is playing the violin. Hotaru is also holding a violin. Setsuna is playing the harp while Ran is playing the cello, however she has a mic on her. The Inners are positioned around the edges of the stage. All the girls are wearing the same sort of dress except that the colors are their princess colors. Red for Rei, orange for Minako, baby blue for Ami, green for Makoto, navy blue for Hakura, teal for Michiru, black for Setsuna, violet for Hotaru, and pale yellow for Ran. As the music kicks in, Minako starts to sing the first verse.)   
  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto  
It's all been so that we  
can shine,  
I just know it!  
  
(Then the spot light changes to Ami who blushes and sings out the small verse.)  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you. [2]  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you. [3]  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(Then all of the girls sing the 'kimi o kimi o' then the 'aishiteru' was left for Minako. The same happens for the third line of the verse. The Inners and Usagi sang the last line.)   
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The girls that were playing the instruments began their solo for the song. The other five merely walked around the edges of the stage, giving out small kisses or hugs to the audience. Then they stop as Ami calls out her powers to make bubbles appear and spread them to the audience. Ran manages to have enough of a rest to use her powers to make Sakura petals dance for the people. Haruka then helps out by calling out a breeze to spread the petals to the entire audience. In the very back, the Gundam pilots are watching the concert. Duo is cheering and whistling for the girls. Quatre smiles at them, while Wufei could only give them a nod of respect. Trowa and Hiro did nothing but there is a definate sparkle in their eye.)   
  
nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aozora yori mo sunda  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
Say, even if they're in love,  
could the end someday come for them, too?  
Say, could a feeling that's even  
clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
  
  
(Rei starts singing this verse and soon Minako joins in with her.)   
  
kisetsu kawaru no kaze  
michi o hashiru zutto  
The season-changing winds  
Running along the streets  
Forever [4]  
  
(  
Makoto sings this part while Ami echos a could of the words.)  
  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you.  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you.  
even on the coldest night  
  
  
(The same thing happens as before except Usagi sings the solo parts.)  
  
  
[Funky Instrumental]  
  
(Rei and Makoto then show off their powers by making it snow (she does control weather in a way...) and roses and flowers made from fire. Then Ami began making up ice sculptures of people and soon an entire palace. Minako then produces a shower of sparkles for the audience who watched the whole thing in wonder. From the catwalk, Weiss is watching them. Yohji admires all of the girls in their dresses but his eyes are mostly drifting towards Setsuna. Omi is cuddling...or trying to cuddle near Ken who watches the concert with a huge smile. Aya is watching, however his eyes are wondering towards a certain person. Known to most, Schwarz is also watching the concert up in the rafters. Farelleo is mostly distracted by the fire although his mind often wonders to the Space Sword of Uranus. The telepath merely grins as he seems to be enjoying himself in reading the minds of his fellow enemies. Nagi is watching the concert in pure interest. He is also eating some strawberry pocky. Brad watches with interest as well...but there seems to be the sound of yen from his head.)   
  
tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata o ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
Even if I lost tomorrow,  
and even if I lost you, too,  
I want to shine,  
smiling as best as I can. [5]  
  
(Ran sings this verse as she plays the cello. The other girls hummed along with the music.)  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
I call out to you now with my tears.  
I don't need promises or such things,  
because of the precious  
strength that you've given me.  
  
(Usagi sings as her eyes upon Mamoru who was sitting up in front row. Both of them smiled as she sang.)  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
samui yoru mo  
I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(In the last verse, all of the girls sang. As the music end, all of them bowed to their audience who demands for an encore. Mamoru throws a white rose to Usagi who catches and smiles at him. She mouths the words 'Onniisan' to him while he smiles. Then Usagi raises her eyes to a pair that was full of love. The last scene in the picture of the girls on the stage waving to the audience.)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end of chapter one! So...please R/R this...hope you like this...if you do....I might forget the other one....although someone like it as well.... Vote on your favorite couple!!!  
  
Also these songs are some Sailor Moon and Escaflowne. I got the lyrics from Anime Lyrics....the link is www.animelyrics.com 


	2. Episode 01: Entering the New Dimension! ...

Amazing! It looks like people like this version then my other one! Hm…I guess I'll have to continue with   
this one!  
  
Oh…if you want a disclaimer…read this…SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND WEISS ARE NOT   
MINE! THE CHARACTERS AND SPOILERS ARE NOT MINE!!! The only thing that is mine is the   
story to this fic and Ran Neko!!!  
  
Couples!!!  
  
Usagi/Nagi – 5  
  
Usagi/Brad - 5  
  
Usagi/Shu-chan – 4  
  
Usagi/Hiro – 4  
  
Usagi/Trowa - 2  
  
Mamoru/Sally – 1  
  
Hotaru/Hiro - 1  
  
People! I need more couples then this! Although…good imagination here peoples! I totally did not think   
much on who Usagi was going to be with! Oh yeah…here are the couples that are going to stay!!  
  
Ran/Aya ( if you're wondering...Ran is my OC and a new sailor scout...you'll find out...)  
  
Setsuna/Yohji  
  
Omi/Ken (yes yes....I'm having a slash couple...if you don't like it...sorry...cast in your review and I'll make   
another version for you with any slash.)  
  
Michiru/Haruka (same as Omi and Ken)  
  
Anyway…Vote peoples!! Or else I'll be making the couples!!! Enjoy!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Opening Theme...  
  
  
(Opening scene starts out with the background as a starry night. There is a silhouette of Usagi with the   
wind caressing her hair. The scene panes of the side of her face where we can see that her head is bowed   
and that her eyes are closed. Then music kicks up and her eyes snaps open and she raises her head. Her   
head then fades in a gold color, leaving the scene as a black background with the Sailor Moon logo. This   
time the logo says Sailor Moon White Romance.)  
  
  
GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute  
yume no naka nara ieru  
shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo  
I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you right now!  
  
(As the first verse is sung, the logo fades to a scene of Usagi in her school uniform running out of school.   
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are waiting out at the gate. Rei gives some motions of an argument and   
Usagi responds. The others sighs and shakes their heads at the two girls. Then Ran runs by and waves,   
Mamoru is right behind her.)   
  
nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
denwa mo dekinai midnight  
datte junjou doushiyou  
HA-TO wa mangekyou  
I'm just about to cry -- moonlight  
I can't call you, either -- midnight  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.  
  
  
(The group of seven walk on into the busy street of Tokyo. They pass by a small shop of lamps where   
Hotaru is at and she waves to them. She exits out of the store and joins up with the group. They pass by a   
café where Michiru and Haruka are eating. The two gave the group a wave and continue eating...however   
Haruka is keeping an eye out for the group.)  
  
tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
nandomo meguriau  
With the light of the moon to guide us,  
we'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
(The group then stops by a flower shop and they enter it. Ran and Mamoru walk over to the roses...looking   
over them and compare them to Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Rei and Ami look at another section of the store   
where there are some herbs. Makoto and Usagi are looking at the flowers and talking about school. Minako   
and a reluctant Hotaru are talking to Yohji and Omi. Minako is going gaga over at Yohji and Omi...her eyes   
are also straying over to Aya who is tending some flowers at the other side of the store. )   
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no [1]  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth [1]  
Miracle romance  
  
  
(Then the other three scouts enter the store. Yohji looks up and immediately starts flirting with Setsuna   
who merely gives him a smirk. Omi and Hotaru shakes their head at the antics of their elders. Ken then   
appears with a smile and goes over to Ran who smiles at him. Both starts talking like idiots while Aya   
glares at the two. Omi is also staring at them with a sad puppy face. Then at the corner, Mamoru produces   
a rose to prove Ran something and it begins to glow. The scene pans to the two siblings' faces watching the   
rose glow into a bright white light.)  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The glow of the rose fades to different scenes of Sailor scouts. The sequence flows from one event to   
another. First off , Usagi changes into her Neo Queen form and produces the Silver Millennium Crystal.   
Then it changes to Saturn fighting off a nasty demon off of Duo who looks weak from an energy drain.   
Then it goes to the girl's first day of school in the Sank Kingdom. Then the meeting of each Gundam pilot   
with the scouts. Then last of the events is Ran and Setsuna watching the Inner scouts and Hotaru making   
chocolates for their Valentines. In the background we can see Haruka and Michiru making a bet of some   
kind.)  
  
  
mo ichido futari de weekend kami-sama kanaete happy end genzai kako mirai mo anata ni kubittake  
To be together once more this weekend...  
God, please grant me a happy end.  
In the present, past, and future,  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
  
(The door opens to show the Gundam pilots. Duo runs up to each girl and hugs them...the other pilots either   
glare at him or gave a smile at the others. Ran and Minako are both happy to see him. Both began to jump   
around the place while Aya glares even more. Mamoru shakes his head in embarrassment at his friends'   
antics.)   
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
manazashi wasurenai  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
when we first met.  
  
  
(Then all four of them get a really nasty grin on their faces and they split into twos. Minako and Duo go   
for Wufei while Usagi and Ran goes for Rei.)   
  
  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
ikikata ga suki yo  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
I can find you.  
Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
I love that way of life!  
  
  
(Both groups started to annoy the two and the victims suddenly turn red. Then they turn their anger on   
their tormentors. Rei grabs a broom from the shop while Wufei pulls his kanata. Both armed teens chased   
after the four who are either laughing or yelling. Ami and Quatre proceed to ignore the group as they were   
talking to Omi. While they talk the chase goes on and off the screen. At the end they dropped into an   
exhausted group and promptly fall to the ground.)   
  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
  
  
(This is another sequence of events with the Weiss and the Scouts. Ran and Makoto entering the flower   
shop. Setsuna meets Yohji at a nightclub. Both were checking the other out before disappearing into the   
crowd. Minako dragging Ran into the flower shop. Ran and Ken going out for ice cream while in the   
background, Minako, and Omi are watching the whole thing. Behind them unknown is Yohji and Aya   
watching...Aya is glaring. Ran and Usagi meet up with Schwarz for the first time. Both girls unknowingly   
smile at the enemies of Weiss while Weiss is hiding away from them watching the whole thing. Last is   
Ran being pushed off a building while Usagi cries and tries to reach for her.)   
  
fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite nandomo meguriau  
A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
We'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
.(Michiru is smiling and holding out her hand while Haruka mutters and gives her a certain amount of yen.   
Mamoru sighs as he pulls Usagi and Ran out of the mess.)  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
shinjite-iru no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth  
Miracle romance  
I believe in this  
Miracle romance  
  
(The ending to the opening theme is that all twenty of them are outside of the store, the sun is setting. The   
pilots go one way waving farewells with the exception of Hiro and Wufei. Apparently Wufei must of said   
something wrong because the scene switches to Ran and Makoto holding Rei back who was angry as hell   
while Ami tried to calm her down. Then the Scouts says their good byes to the four guys while Setsuna   
gives Yohji a smirk and a wink. The last scene that could be seen has the music stops is all twenty of them   
in their battle outfits posed in a park in the night sky.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Episode 01: Entering the New Dimension! New Homes for Everyone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In the SM dimension…  
  
  
Ran was still concentrating on the Gate as the others were inside discussing about their new plans.   
Mamoru looked over at his little sister in concern. Although they did not look anything alike, Pluto said   
that they were the symbol of Ying and Yang, Mamoru could not help but be protected over his baby sister.   
Even although they had only lived together for a couple of months, he could not imagine a life without his   
sister to listen to his problems or to tease him. Also the fact that she was rich was very helpful as well.   
  
"MUUU!!! This is so hard!" Ran whined as she pouted. The others looked at her in worry with the   
exception of Setsuna.  
  
"Don't worry about her…my guess is that this is the third time she's been trying to locate the Gate." She   
said as she sipped her green tea. Ami's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Is it that hard?" the blue haired girl asked in concern.   
  
"No…she's been distracted. I think she was talking to Rei's grandfather for a while and sneaked into the   
kitchen to grab some food." Setsuna replied. After hearing that, everyone lost his or her attention to Ran.   
  
"So…is this like a vacation of some sort?" Minako asked eagerly. Usagi and Makoto held the very same   
hopeful look of missing school. Setsuna gave them a smile and then she shook her head. All of the teens   
with the exception of Ami slumped in defeat to the power of education.   
  
"It's more like we are moving. However, we will be finding our love ones…we have time on our side for   
that. Also this world needs out help. This world had just recently gotten through a series of wars, however,   
there is a good chance that there will be another one. The ruler of the world is quite young and rather   
naïve. She has a strong heart, but she can be easily swayed if possible. Also, there are several soldiers that   
may need some friends. Despite that change, Ran and I will be working on out companies from afar.   
Mamoru will be forced to have a teaching job and you two lovers are going to make a name out of   
yourselves." Setsuna said glancing over at Michiru and Haruka.   
  
"That'll be easy." Haruka said grinning as she and Michiru cuddled even closer.   
  
"What about accommodations? I don't think it would be a good idea for all of us to live together." Ami   
said frowning at the new problem. Most agreed to her question.   
  
"I do believe that I can manage to find some apartments that will be close by. I'll check once Ran gets the   
Gate up. I do not know much on the technology with the exception that it is far greater than here. You   
might want to get some jobs as well…I don't know much about the currency. And the possibility that Ran   
and I can not transfer some funds is there." Setsuna said studying the others carefully. Most had neutral   
expressions with the exceptions of Minako who scowled lightly on the idea of getting a job.   
  
"HEY!! WAHAHAHAHA!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU MORTALS!!!"  
  
Everyone looked over to the white haired girl who was posing and laughing her head off. Then with a sad   
sigh, Rei walked up to her and bashed the girl's head with her fist.  
  
"WAI!! What was that for?" the girl sulked. "Anyway, I found the Gate baby! I got it all together!   
So…what's the plan?" Ran asked curiously. The others looked at each other until Usagi stood up with a   
smile.   
  
"Okay! Everyone, get whatever you need and meet up here in three hours! Make sure to eat before we   
leave…never know what kind of food they have there!" the blond leader said cheerfully. Despite the   
attitude, everyone agreed on the plan. Agreeing that they would meet in three hours, all eleven of them left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the other dimension…  
  
  
Ken sighed as he looked up from his shift. This really sucks. He has been up all morning trying to figure   
out just what the hell was going on with his teammates. Ever since the war had stopped, the missions for   
assassinations had increased. Maxn even looked tired when she showed up at the shop. Also the fact that   
more people were ordering flowers was getting out hand for the four of them. Momo-san had gotten sick   
the other day, so now they had to find a new replacement. He looked at the clock. Omi should be coming   
home by now. His face blushed a bit as he thought about the sweet teen. Even though Omi was now   
seventeen…the sweet little angel looked the same. The sweet little angel who has no idea how he was   
feeling for him. Stupid cruel fate that would not leave him alone. He lost his best friend and also a chance   
at loving and leaving Weiss…but in a sick way he was glad it happened. Otherwise, he would never be   
near his angel again.   
  
"Ne…Kenken…thinking about a little someone here?" a low sexy voice whispered in his ear. Ken nearly   
jumped out of his skin as he swang his fists in the air. However, the smooth player of the four evaded his   
wild attacks. Yohji gave a grin as he leaned over the counter. "You got it real bad there, Kenken…want to   
tell Uncle Yohji about it?" the honey blond man asked with a smirk. Ken scowled as he shook his head.   
  
"No thanks. I've had enough of your help in that subject." Ken muttered. Yohji merely grinned at that.   
"Anyway, when are you going to get a steady girl?"  
  
Yohji's face clouded in pain as he thought about the last girl he was steady with. That was Asuka…then he   
learned that she was part of an assassin group…taking revenge on him. However that was in the past, he   
needed to look into the future.   
  
"I just got this feeling that maybe I'll meet the right girl in the future. Right now, I don't think I even have   
the energy to pursue anyone." Yohji muttered. Ken gave a nod at that. They had just recently finished off a   
mission and nearly got themselves killed. Luckily, they only got by with minor scratches.   
  
"You know what Yohji?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish something could just happen now. Something that's more pleasant for all of us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the SM dimension…  
  
  
  
"Finally! We're going to get the love that we deserve!" Minako said with a grin as everyone showed up at   
the temple. The cats had decided to stay, Mianko had teased the both of them about having a honeymoon   
without anyone to find them, and Setsuna thought it was a good idea. The cats could stay at the base just in   
case they had any problems with the other dimension.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…I just hope we can get our funds through the dimensions." Ran muttered as she carefully   
checked her bags. Both her and Michiru had brought their instruments. However, Ran was not in a hurry   
to be famous for her cello playing. Too much work in just trying to make a record. Easier to have lackeys   
to do the work. She looked at them all. "All right peoples! We need to do that Sailor Teleport thing. It's   
the only way to get here."  
  
"Can't you just open a portal like Setsuna?" Ami asked curiously. Ran thought for minute. Then she   
shrugged.   
  
"Methinks that I would have problems doing that. Remember? I don't know anything about my powers. I   
could mimic Pluto but I'll just end up at the Time Gate. The safest way is to do the Sailor Teleport and I'll   
have to be the one who leads. Much easier since we don't have to carry our bags!" Ran replied happily.   
Setsuna shook her head at the girl. Rei sighed and decided that this time she would listen to Ran.   
  
"Look, I just want to get this whole thing done…can we do now?" Rei asked. Ran nodded and instantly   
transformed into Chiron. Like her brother, she did not need to say any transformation phrase. However,   
her uniform is the same Sailor suit with the colors of her suit were the white bodysuit, the collar and skirt   
are a bright yellow, and the bow was black. Her footwear contains calf length white boots with the edges   
stripped with gold and black. Her hair was still braided but instead of a ribbon, she had a gold ring that   
held her white hair studded with black pearls. Her tiara has the symbol of Chiron on it. The others then   
transformed while Mamoru transform into Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"Okay! Let's get into a nice circle!" Chiron said grinning. As they held hands, leaving their bags in the   
middle, Chiron concentrated on the location of the gate. Then she gave a nod to everyone.   
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all shouted. A surge of power erupted as the wind whipped around them.   
Then they suddenly vanished, leaving a small crater behind them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the other dimension…  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell is now officially bored to death. High school math sucks. He knew all of the formulas and   
theorems that exist in the math book. He looked around his class to see that Hiro was typing on his laptop.   
Duo briefly wondered why he did not do the same, but then remembered how he had gotten into trouble by   
blasting out some midis during detention. He grinned at that memory. He nearly broke the windows.   
  
"Could this day get any more boring?" He thought.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Gate…ohh….scary….  
  
  
  
  
A flash of light burst from nowhere and a group of people, mostly females, and a pile of bags appeared in   
front of a large crystal door in the middle of space. The Gate looke much like the Time Gate, only it was   
about three times bigger and the fact the signs of Chiron were all over it. All eleven of them opened their   
eyes and gasped at the structure with the exception of Setsuna. She had already detransformed back to her   
normal self.   
  
"I suggest that we wear out normal clothing. We don't know where we'll end up at." Setsuna said. The   
others agreed with the logic and went back to their street clothing. Ran stepped in front of the gate and   
stared at it. Then she raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes.   
  
"Gate of Space, Gate of Fate, Gate of Love, Gate of Place, Gate of Destiny, Gate of Choice, Gate of   
Power, Gate of Voice, Gate of Chaos, Gate of Light, Gate of Soul which brings me life, I command thee to   
release the seal brought upon thee!" Ran chanted as a soft glow of gold was cast around her. Then the glow   
concentrated around her raised hands. Then a key shaped staff that looked crude compared to Pluto's Time   
staff appeared. Ran then tapped the door twice. The giant doors creaked as they slowly opened for the   
Guardian of Chiron. "Heh! Man…I really need to figure out a way to change the password to this thing."  
  
"I'll say…what the heck is with that Gate crap?" Rei asked as she picked up her bags with the others. Ran   
shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"It's just stuff about the Gate I guess….I don't remember too much on it…anyway, let's go!"  
  
"HAI!! MINNA!! WE'RE GOING TO FIND SOME LOVE! AND SOME CUTE GUYS TO TAKE   
BACK HOME!!" Minako cheered as the group entered the gate. As the last person crossed the Gate, the   
doors slowly shut closed before bursting into several pieces and disappeared in to the vast space.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Other Dimension…don't worry peoples…they're going to be stuck in this place for a while…  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she discovered that they all have just entered the new dimension without falling on top of   
each other. She did not like the idea of ten people on top of her with extra heavy bags. It looked like they   
had gotten out of some sort of station. Oh well, now they had to find a way to get a place to stay at.   
Setsuna looked around and gave a nod.   
  
"Looks like everything is in order. Ran, check out if we're able to receive our funds here." Setsuna   
ordered. Ran grumbled about a certain person needing to loosen up while she produced a silver cell phone   
and checked to see if her latest invention worked. She looked over and grinned, giving the Guardian of   
Time a thumbs up sign.   
  
"Looks like everything is ready to go! Hey! Hee hee…you know something Setsuna…we could make a   
company here in this dimension you know…bring up the business here." Ran said grinning. Setsuna   
thought about it for a moment. That could help really help out.   
  
"I'll talk with a agent later today…let's find a hotel and a cab." Setsuna said as she picked up her bags.   
  
It had taken them some time to find a hotel with enough rooms, but they found one. Each had   
gone their separate ways for a time. Ran and Setsuna had to go out to check about making their company   
in this dimension as well as living arrangements. Mamoru and Usagi went out to find a job from him as   
well as talking about the future. They both in a way feared for the safety of Chibi-Usa. Both of them   
wondered who was the father of the child now. Rei and Ami had gone to check the area and as well as   
finding the location of the school. Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru went shopping as well as boy hunting.   
Michiru and Haruka went to find some studios and to register Haruka into racing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview of next episode!!!  
  
  
Hey! This is Minako here with Mako-chan and Hota-chan! We're off shopping while the others are trying   
to find some jobs and apartments! Hey! Shopping is important so what's wrong with buying a few things?   
Anyway, it looks like I just found some hot guys! Wow! And to top it off…they look about our age!   
Huh? What's that commotion over at that shop? Looks like a bunch of girls! Huh? WAI!! Mako-chan!   
You got an eye for the guys! I see four cuties in that shop! Well, I got to go and check them out! Meet us   
up for some juicy details in Sailor Moon White Romance!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ending Theme...  
  
  
  
nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
Say, when they're in love,  
does everyone get this lonely?  
Say, do they embrace the pain  
that's even deeper than the darkness  
  
(The scene opens up with Usagi and the others on a stage at some live performance concert. Usagi is   
wearing a white strapless dress with Cinderella shoes. Being her are the others. Haruka at the piano while   
Michiru is playing the violin. Hotaru is also holding a violin. Setsuna is playing the harp while Ran is   
playing the cello, however she has a mic on her. The Inners are positioned around the edges of the stage.   
All the girls are wearing the same sort of dress except that the colors are their princess colors. Red for Rei,   
orange for Minako, baby blue for Ami, green for Makoto, navy blue for Hakura, teal for Michiru, black for   
Setsuna, violet for Hotaru, and pale yellow for Ran. As the music kicks in, Minako starts to sing the first   
verse.)   
  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto  
It's all been so that we  
can shine,  
I just know it!  
  
(Then the spot light changes to Ami who blushes and sings out the small verse.)  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you. [2]  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you. [3]  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(Then all of the girls sing the 'kimi o kimi o' then the 'aishiteru' was left for Minako. The same happens for   
the third line of the verse. The Inners and Usagi sang the last line.)   
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The girls that were playing the instruments began their solo for the song. The other five merely walked   
around the edges of the stage, giving out small kisses or hugs to the audience. Then they stop as Ami calls   
out her powers to make bubbles appear and spread them to the audience. Ran manages to have enough of a   
rest to use her powers to make Sakura petals dance for the people. Haruka then helps out by calling out a   
breeze to spread the petals to the entire audience. In the very back, the Gundam pilots are watching the   
concert. Duo is cheering and whistling for the girls. Quatre smiles at them, while Wufei could only give   
them a nod of respect. Trowa and Hiro did nothing but there is a definate sparkle in their eye.)   
  
nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aozora yori mo sunda  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
Say, even if they're in love,  
could the end someday come for them, too?  
Say, could a feeling that's even  
clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
  
  
(Rei starts singing this verse and soon Minako joins in with her.)   
  
kisetsu kawaru no kaze  
michi o hashiru zutto  
The season-changing winds  
Running along the streets  
Forever [4]  
  
(  
Makoto sings this part while Ami echos a could of the words.)  
  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you.  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you.  
even on the coldest night  
  
  
(The same thing happens as before except Usagi sings the solo parts.)  
  
  
[Funky Instrumental]  
  
(Rei and Makoto then show off their powers by making it snow (she does control weather in a way...) and   
roses and flowers made from fire. Then Ami began making up ice sculptures of people and soon an entire   
palace. Minako then produces a shower of sparkles for the audience who watched the whole thing in   
wonder. From the catwalk, Weiss is watching them. Yohji admires all of the girls in their dresses but his   
eyes are mostly drifting towards Setsuna. Omi is cuddling...or trying to cuddle near Ken who watches the   
concert with a huge smile. Aya is watching, however his eyes are wondering towards a certain person.   
Known to most, Schwarz is also watching the concert up in the rafters. Farelleo is mostly distracted by the   
fire although his mind often wonders to the Space Sword of Uranus. The telepath merely grins as he seems   
to be enjoying himself in reading the minds of his fellow enemies. Nagi is watching the concert in pure   
interest. He is also eating some strawberry pocky. Brad watches with interest as well...but there seems to be   
the sound of yen from his head.)   
  
tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata o ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
Even if I lost tomorrow,  
and even if I lost you, too,  
I want to shine,  
smiling as best as I can. [5]  
  
(Ran sings this verse as she plays the cello. The other girls hummed along with the music.)  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
I call out to you now with my tears.  
I don't need promises or such things,  
because of the precious  
strength that you've given me.  
  
(Usagi sings as her eyes upon Mamoru who was sitting up in front row. Both of them smiled as she sang.)  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
samui yoru mo  
I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(In the last verse, all of the girls sang. As the music end, all of them bowed to their audience who demands   
for an encore. Mamoru throws a white rose to Usagi who catches and smiles at him. She mouths the words   
'Onniisan' to him while he smiles. Then Usagi raises her eyes to a pair that was full of love. The last scene   
in the picture of the girls on the stage waving to the audience.)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end for this part! Now, I'm thinking about changing the ending theme as soon as I get votes in   
for couples! I need votes! Otherwise…by episode ten…I'll make them up! Ja peoples! 


	3. Episode 02: Meeting New Boys and Possibl...

Amazing! It looks like people like this version then my other one! Hm…I guess I'll have to continue with   
this one!  
  
Oh…if you want a disclaimer…read this…SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND WEISS ARE NOT   
MINE! THE CHARACTERS AND SPOILERS ARE NOT MINE!!! The only thing that is mine is the   
story to this fic and Ran Neko!!!  
  
Couples!!!  
  
Usagi/Nagi – 8  
  
Usagi/Brad - 8  
  
Usagi/Shu-chan – 9  
  
Usagi/Hiro – 9  
  
Usagi/Trowa – 6  
  
Usagi/Zeches – 2  
  
Usagi/Aya – 1 (Hey! Ran wants Aya!…hee hee…I'm putting this up here just in case.)  
  
Mamoru/Sally – 1  
  
Mamoru/Relena - 2  
  
Hotaru/Hiro – 1  
  
Hotaru/Duo - 4  
  
Minako/Hiro – 1  
  
Minako/Duo – 2  
  
Makoto/Trowa – 2  
  
Rei/Wufei – 2  
  
Ami/Quatre – 2  
  
Ran/Zeches – 1 (Here's in interesting couple…hee hee…I never thought much on this.)  
  
  
People! I need more votes and couples then this! Although…good imagination here peoples! I totally did   
not think much on who Usagi was going to be with! Oh yeah…here are the couples that are going to stay!!  
  
Ran/Aya ( if you're wondering...Ran is my OC and a new sailor scout...you'll find out...)  
  
Setsuna/Yohji  
  
Omi/Ken (yes yes....I'm having a slash couple...if you don't like it...sorry...cast in your review and I'll make   
another version for you with out any slash.)  
  
Michiru/Haruka (same as Omi and Ken)  
  
Anyway…Vote peoples!! Or else I'll be making the couples!!! Enjoy!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Opening Theme...   
  
  
(Opening scene starts out with the background as a starry night. There is a silhouette of Usagi with the   
wind caressing her hair. The scene panes of the side of her face where we can see that her head is bowed   
and that her eyes are closed. Then music kicks up and her eyes snaps open and she raises her head. Her   
head then fades in a gold color, leaving the scene as a black background with the Sailor Moon logo. This   
time the logo says Sailor Moon White Romance.)  
  
  
GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute  
yume no naka nara ieru  
shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo  
I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you right now!  
  
(As the first verse is sung, the logo fades to a scene of Usagi in her school uniform running out of school.   
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are waiting out at the gate. Rei gives some motions of an argument and   
Usagi responds. The others sighs and shakes their heads at the two girls. Then Ran runs by and waves,   
Mamoru is right behind her.)   
  
nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
denwa mo dekinai midnight  
datte junjou doushiyou  
HA-TO wa mangekyou  
I'm just about to cry -- moonlight  
I can't call you, either -- midnight  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.  
  
  
(The group of seven walk on into the busy street of Tokyo. They pass by a small shop of lamps where   
Hotaru is at and she waves to them. She exits out of the store and joins up with the group. They pass by a   
café where Michiru and Haruka are eating. The two gave the group a wave and continue eating...however   
Haruka is keeping an eye out for the group.)  
  
tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
nandomo meguriau  
With the light of the moon to guide us,  
we'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
(The group then stops by a flower shop and they enter it. Ran and Mamoru walk over to the roses...looking   
over them and compare them to Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Rei and Ami look at another section of the store   
where there are some herbs. Makoto and Usagi are looking at the flowers and talking about school. Minako   
and a reluctant Hotaru are talking to Yohji and Omi. Minako is going gaga over at Yohji and Omi...her eyes   
are also straying over to Aya who is tending some flowers at the other side of the store. )   
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no [1]  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth [1]  
Miracle romance  
  
  
(Then the other three scouts enter the store. Yohji looks up and immediately starts flirting with Setsuna   
who merely gives him a smirk. Omi and Hotaru shakes their head at the antics of their elders. Ken then   
appears with a smile and goes over to Ran who smiles at him. Both starts talking like idiots while Aya   
glares at the two. Omi is also staring at them with a sad puppy face. Then at the corner, Mamoru produces   
a rose to prove Ran something and it begins to glow. The scene pans to the two siblings' faces watching the   
rose glow into a bright white light.)  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The glow of the rose fades to different scenes of Sailor scouts. The sequence flows from one event to   
another. First off , Usagi changes into her Neo Queen form and produces the Silver Millennium Crystal.   
Then it changes to Saturn fighting off a nasty demon off of Duo who looks weak from an energy drain.   
Then it goes to the girl's first day of school in the Sank Kingdom. Then the meeting of each Gundam pilot   
with the scouts. Then last of the events is Ran and Setsuna watching the Inner scouts and Hotaru making   
chocolates for their Valentines. In the background we can see Haruka and Michiru making a bet of some   
kind.)  
  
  
mo ichido futari de weekend kami-sama kanaete happy end genzai kako mirai mo anata ni kubittake  
To be together once more this weekend...  
God, please grant me a happy end.  
In the present, past, and future,  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
  
(The door opens to show the Gundam pilots. Duo runs up to each girl and hugs them...the other pilots either   
glare at him or gave a smile at the others. Ran and Minako are both happy to see him. Both began to jump   
around the place while Aya glares even more. Mamoru shakes his head in embarrassment at his friends'   
antics.)   
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
manazashi wasurenai  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
when we first met.  
  
  
(Then all four of them get a really nasty grin on their faces and they split into twos. Minako and Duo go   
for Wufei while Usagi and Ran goes for Rei.)   
  
  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
ikikata ga suki yo  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
I can find you.  
Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
I love that way of life!  
  
  
(Both groups started to annoy the two and the victims suddenly turn red. Then they turn their anger on   
their tormentors. Rei grabs a broom from the shop while Wufei pulls his kanata. Both armed teens chased   
after the four who are either laughing or yelling. Ami and Quatre proceed to ignore the group as they were   
talking to Omi. While they talk the chase goes on and off the screen. At the end they dropped into an   
exhausted group and promptly fall to the ground.)   
  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
  
  
(This is another sequence of events with the Weiss and the Scouts. Ran and Makoto entering the flower   
shop. Setsuna meets Yohji at a nightclub. Both were checking the other out before disappearing into the   
crowd. Minako dragging Ran into the flower shop. Ran and Ken going out for ice cream while in the   
background, Minako, and Omi are watching the whole thing. Behind them unknown is Yohji and Aya   
watching...Aya is glaring. Ran and Usagi meet up with Schwarz for the first time. Both girls unknowingly   
smile at the enemies of Weiss while Weiss is hiding away from them watching the whole thing. Last is   
Ran being pushed off a building while Usagi cries and tries to reach for her.)   
  
fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite nandomo meguriau  
A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
We'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
.(Michiru is smiling and holding out her hand while Haruka mutters and gives her a certain amount of yen.   
Mamoru sighs as he pulls Usagi and Ran out of the mess.)  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
shinjite-iru no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth  
Miracle romance  
I believe in this  
Miracle romance  
  
(The ending to the opening theme is that all twenty of them are outside of the store, the sun is setting. The   
pilots go one way waving farewells with the exception of Hiro and Wufei. Apparently Wufei must of said   
something wrong because the scene switches to Ran and Makoto holding Rei back who was angry as hell   
while Ami tried to calm her down. Then the Scouts says their good byes to the four guys while Setsuna   
gives Yohji a smirk and a wink. The last scene that could be seen has the music stops is all twenty of them   
in their battle outfits posed in a park in the night sky.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Episode 02: Meeting New Boys and Possible Candidates For Love!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the shopping area…  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed as she was dragged from one store to another. Already, they had went to about a dozen   
stores and Minako had to buy something from each one. Even Makoto was slightly tired of this. She had   
bought a few clothing items as well as some bits of novelty stuff. Hotaru sighed as she looked down at her   
two bags. One of them had a nice looking lamp in it. She had to leave her lamp collection back at home.   
She was going to start a new one here.   
  
"Hotaru, are you okay?" Makoto asked softly as they walked around the shopping area. Hotaru smiled at   
the taller girl. Despite the fact that she had been reborn, her body felt a tad bit weak. However, everyone   
felt confident that she would get better once she grows older.   
  
"I'm fine, Mako-chan." Hotaru replied gently. Makoto gave a smile and was about to comment on   
something when Minako squealed.   
  
"Mako-chan! Hota-chan! Look! It's Ami and Rei! Hey you two!" Minako called out waving to the   
others. The other two Inners walked towards them with a smile. "Ne…did you guys find anything   
interesting around here?"  
  
"The school here is rather impressive. We could save us some space and just live there." Ami replied.   
Hotaru looked a bit uneasy at that part. She honestly did not like the idea of living in a dorm. Rei   
however, disagreed on that.  
  
"I don't know about that. Living in dorms is okay…demo…we might get separated from each other…and   
how are we going to protect Usagi?" Rei asked frowning. Ami shook her head at that.  
  
"We have the advantage on this. No one knows about Usagi or the fact that she is the most powerful   
person in the universe. Besides…Setsuna and I can make up backgrounds for all of us." Ami pointed out.   
Makoto frowned at this plan. It sounded too good to be true…however, from what she could see, there are   
no dangers of Usagi being taken from them.   
  
"I suggest that we discuss this matter later on when we get back to the hotel. We can't make this decision   
with Usagi's permission." Minako said seriously. Hotaru looked at the leader of the Inners with some   
admiration. It was times like this that Minako showed just why she was the leader. The rest nodded their   
heads in agreement to this. "Besides! Who needs to worry about school? We need to go shopping!"   
  
The other four girls shook their heads in amusement.   
  
"Hey…just what kind of manga do they have around here?" Rei asked looking around the street. Minako   
shrugged.   
  
"I don't know…we'll check over there…it looks like a book store." Minako said pointing to a store that   
had five hot looking guys standing in the front. Rei looked at Minako and shook her head.   
  
"Come on…looks like we're going to be doing some boy hunting as well." Rei said tiredly while Hotaru   
giggled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the book store….  
  
  
  
Wufei looked through the book that he had opened. However, he was not seeing anything. His mind was   
thinking about how much time has past between him and the others. It seems like this cycle would never   
end. The cycle of living and then dying. It seems so endless. However, the only colors in his gray life   
were the other pilots as well as the staff who were involved with them. Even Relena was a part of his life   
and he was secretly glad about it. It was nice to know that Relena had confidence in them during the war.   
Despite the fact that Duo was an annoying pain in the ass, he was glad that the hyper teen managed to make   
them all forget about the wars, even for a few minutes. Every time Duo pulled a prank on them, Wufei   
could almost feel like he was a normal teen with a very annoying friend. And that his friend's antics were   
the only problems in the world. Of course, he would rather die before he even mentions this to anyone.   
  
"Wufei, have you seen Duo?" Quatre asked as he stood next to the Chinese teen. Wufei looked up from his   
book and quickly looked to see that Duo was outside of the store.   
  
"The baka is outside. I hate to see why." Wufei muttered as he put the book away. The two went outside   
to see what Duo was doing. They were followed by Hiro and Trowa who caught sight of the two leaving.   
All of them went outside to check on Duo.   
  
"Duo. Are you okay?" Quatre asked in concern. Duo faced them and blinked. Then a wide grin slowly   
spread his face. Then he grabbed Quatre and pointed to a group of girls.  
  
"Q…I'm more then okay. Look at those girls! How can you not feel okay with six hot looking girls like   
them!" Duo said excitedly as jumped up and down. Quatre was having a hard time trying to see the girls   
since Duo was grabbing him and jumping up and down. He managed to free himself and study the girls   
that Duo was interested in. He blinked as he noticed just how gorgeous these girls were. Four of the girls   
had dark hair. One with brown, another with blue, and the other two had black. The last had blond hair.   
All five girls were carrying some bags. They must have gone shopping. The blond seems to be the one   
who bought the most while the others carried only one or two bags. His eyes strayed just a bit to the girl   
with the blue hair. However, that was not his concern. He could feel something powerful from the girls.   
They had a sort of aura around them that told people to back off.   
  
"What's so special about some girls?" Hiro asked. "We've seen girls at school before."  
  
"Hiro! Just look at them! Can you not see that these girls are screaming out 'I'm yours!' Geez, you guys   
so need to wake up!" Duo cried out.   
  
"I'll have to agree with Maxwell on this. They are unusual girls…they have an air about them, but other   
than that, they are just girls." Wufei said studying the group.   
  
"An ordinary group of girls who are coming towards us." Trowa said. The rest of the pilots blinked as they   
noticed that Trowa was right. They were coming for them.   
  
"Hello! Do you guys always go here?" the blond asked grinning. Duo grinned back and began to flirt with   
her.  
  
"Only when there are pretty girls around."   
  
"Oh god…we just found Minako's long lost twin brother." A girl with long raven hair said while rolling   
her eyes. The tall girl with the brown hair tied in a ponytail laughed at that.   
  
"They don't look anything alike…my guess is that he's probably loud, ditzy, and vain." The tall girl said   
chuckling. The short girl with short raven hair giggled at that. Minako pouted as she heard her friends talk   
to her like that. The guys however, were trying not to laugh out loud since the tall brunette had described   
Duo perfectly in their own minds. Duo pouted as well, disagreeing along with Minako.   
  
"I'm not ditzy! Besides, I don't act like I have a stick in my ass." Duo said looking over at Wufei. The   
Chinese teen felt his face turn red with anger.   
  
"Maxwell…shine!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ran sighed as she listened to the old man talk on and on. Setsuna at the last minute ditched her claiming   
that she had some important stuff to do. So here she was talking some old fart for some sort of alliance for   
business. There was only one thing creepy about this company. It was the fact that the old fart was staring   
at her. Really staring at her. And that bugged her. What she really wants to do is to shove the old man out   
of his high sky office and watch him drop to the ground. Too bad she needed to make this work out for   
now.   
  
"How do I know if this is beneficial for my company?"   
  
"If you don't take risks, you never know what your destiny can offer. Besides, it is not the money that we   
need it is the support. My partner and I agree that your company will benefit this offer. If you do not wish   
to take the risk, I'll give this offer to someone else. I've heard that the Winner Industries are looking for a   
prosperous company to join them." Ran said as she got up. She prevented herself from smirking. Setsuna   
told her if the old fart was giving her any trouble, drop the international name Winner…and he would fall   
right into her lap. She mental grimace and prayed that he did not do that literally.   
  
"You have yourself a deal, miss…?"  
  
"The name is Neko Ran. My partner is Meiou Setsuna. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Takatori-  
san. We'll give you our monthly report on our business as soon as we build it up."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
  
Rei laughed as she watched Wufei chasing Duo around, threatening to cut the poor boy's braid off. She   
smiled at Wufei, understanding the guy's pain. His relationship with Duo was just like her relationship   
with Usagi, Ran, and Minako. All three of them annoy the hell out of her, but it was their way to show that   
they care and that they worry about her. And then someone pushed her while running. Rei nearly fell to   
the ground, however, Quatre was already in front of her and caught her.   
  
"Thanks…now where is that jerk?" Rei growled as she looked around. Then she blinked as she noticed a   
crowd of girls was running into one certain store. Strange, the only times she remember a bunch of girls   
running to one store was when there was some sort of evil going on. She looked to see the sign of the store   
said Koneko… "Hey! Let's go over there! There might be some sort of sale going on."   
  
"Sale?! Wai! Let's go girls! Later guys!" Mianko said running towards the Koneko. The other four girls   
gave their polite farewells and quickly followed Minako. The three that were sane enough to return the   
farewells, be it a nod or a smile, watched the girls depart.   
  
"I wonder if we'll ever see them again." Quatre mused. Trowa shrugged his shoulders. Then the greened-  
eyed boy noticed that one of the girls had forgotten a bag. His lips twitched upwards a bit be fore he picked   
it up.   
  
"It seems that we'll be seeing them very soon." Trowa said showing his friends the bag.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Minako sighed as she looked around the flower shop. It looked so nice. Especially since there were four   
hotties working. However, she was now doing some senshi work with Rei. Despite the fact that she would   
so love to check and flirt with the workers…senshi work comes first in her book as well as Usagi's safety.   
When they all heard about Mamoru and Usagi's break up, Minako was afraid what this would have done to   
her friend's heart, however, Usagi had told them everything and prevented them from harming Mamoru. It   
had taken Minako a week before she could finally accept Mamoru. Now, she was using her senses to feel   
with there was a sort of evil going around here. It was odd that this store was acting like there was a sale   
going on.   
  
"Rei…I don't feel anything around here. How about you?" Minako asked looking over at the raven-haired   
girl. Rei shook her head as well. Hotaru looked around the place before she turned to the older girls.  
  
"I don't feel anything as well…I guess it is the fact that there are four attractive guys working here.   
Besides…one of them is flirting with them." Hotaru pointed out. All of the girls turned to see this. They   
shook their heads and sighed.   
  
"Well…he is a hottie." Minako said as her eyes glazed over. Makoto nodded, she wanted to fawn over the   
guys. However, she was more interested in the plants. She had left all of her plants back at home…she now   
wanted to start a new collection of plants.   
  
Ken looked over to see a group of new girls that he had never seen before. He normally could careless   
about the schoolgirls who drop in all the time; however, it was the new group of girls that were bothering   
him. First of all, they were not in uniform. Also the fact that they had a bunch of bags. It seems like they   
have been shopping for a while. Also there was the fact that they were standing away from the counter.   
However, be fore he could do anything a group of boys, entered the shop. Aya was already glaring at them   
and only one of them was glaring back at him. The kid must be suicidal to face off Aya. The tallest one of   
the group had gone straight to the strange group of girls and offered them a bag. The shortest of the girls   
gave the teen a smile. They exchanged a few words before he and others left the store. Ken sighed in   
relief. The teen that was staring at Aya was bothering him and he was almost afraid that Aya was going to   
get into a fight. Anyway, he might as well talk with these strange girls. He began to walk over when   
someone opened the door with a bang and a white blur ran straight towards the girls. Whatever it was   
latched itself onto the girl with a long raven hair. Ken blinked to see it was a girl about Omi's age with   
white hair. He was slightly wary about this girl. The white hair reminded him Farelleo. Then he frowned.   
The girl was wearing a gray business suit.   
  
"REI!!! Setsuna left me alone with a pervert! He was old, fat, and ugly!!!" the girl wailed. The girl Rei   
merely patted the girl on the head. The blue-hair girl sighed as she put the book that was in her hands   
down.   
  
"If your lines of work, most CEOs are perverts. Besides, where is Setsuna? I thought she was making   
arrangements." The girl asked.   
  
"The meeting with a agent took longer then necessary…she had some other stuff to fix up…you know   
some loose ends." The other replied as she let Rei go. "Oh yeah! Setsuna said that we're all meeting here.   
Which reminds me! Minako!"  
  
The blond who was drooling over Yohji looked over at the girl with white hair. "Hai?"  
  
"I just past by an agency that is looking for some talent…here's your big chance for being an idol!" the girl   
said giving Minako a business card. Minako looked at the card curiously.   
  
"Tendo Talent? What the heck is this?"  
  
At the words 'Tendo Talent' everyone was silent. Ken gasped as he heard those words. He stared at the   
white haired girl who blinked at the sudden silence.   
  
"Must be a really good company for everyone to be so quiet. I don't know, some guy name Tendo Akira   
heard your tape. I was listening to one of your old tapes that you made. I guess I was singing out loud   
since he asked to listen to whatever I was singing. He seems to like it a lot. So he told me to find you and   
have you go to his office after school." The white-haired girl replied.   
  
"And just where were you when this happened?" Rei asked curiously.   
  
"Oh, I was checking out Michiru and Haruka before I went to that company I was talking about with the   
dirty old man. Which reminds me, Haruka is registered and Michiru got a contract. They went off to check   
out the gallery to see if Michiru could paint at. What else? Have you guys seen Mamoru and Usagi? I   
wanted to check on them, demo, that guy freaked me out."  
  
"The CEO of Tendo Talent met with you?" a schoolgirl asked. The white haired girl gave a nod. Suddenly   
a hoard of screams erupted and the girls soon found themselves crowded. Luckily for Hotaru and Ami,   
they stood next to Makoto who had heard everything but went back to find some plants that she liked.   
  
Ken looked over at the others. Whoever that girl was…she was defiantly someone to look out for. She had   
to be a CEO for some company.   
  
"Look! A sale on shoes!" Rei called out pointing at a random direction. In an instant, all of the girls ran   
out. Rei had to hold back Minako and Ran for being stupid. "BAKAS! That was for those girls! Really   
Ran! You should know better than to talk about your business life!"  
  
Aya blinked as he noticed that Rei had called the white haired girl Ran. It seems like girls are taking his   
name. First was the fact that he used his imoto's name and now this girl was his birth name.   
  
"It's not like I want to! Besides, I got the dirty old man to agree with a contract. The old man invited   
Setsuna and me up for some event that's coming up. He said that we'd get to meet some friends of his. If I   
find out that they're just as perverted as him…I'm going take my half of the company and ask Winner for   
support!" Ran ranted angrily.   
  
"Did I hear someone complaining about my company?" A cool and elegant voice asked from the front   
door. Everyone turned to see a tall, sexy woman with long olive green hair which had part of it pulled back   
in a bun while the rest of her hair was let down. She had a nice tan and was wearing a black business suit.   
Yohji whistled while the rest of the guys just stared. The woman was breath taking. However, the others   
were not so impressed.  
  
"Damn straight I am! Why did we have to buddy up with that old man? They better be good reasons." Ran   
snarled. The guys briefly wondered just how much strange things were going to happen to them.   
  
"I have my reasons…but they're not to be said in front of children." Setsuna replied. Hotaru went up to her   
and shook her head.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, I'm not a child anymore." Hotaru said. Yohji nearly fell to the ground. This hot woman   
was taken? Not only that, but that teen was her kid? Damn it! Setsuna looked over at Yohji and gave him   
a wink.   
  
"Really now? I wasn't just talking about you…I meant everyone in this store." Setsuna said smiling.   
Minako flushed at that.  
  
"Just because you're a hell of a lot more…" Minako began. Rei and Ami shut her up quickly. Ran sighed   
and shook her head. Makoto picked up a couple of plants and went to the counter. She smiled at the   
youngest boy.   
  
"I would like to buy these plants please." She said pleasantly. Minako was right at her side. She gave the   
guy a smile.  
  
"Hi! I'm Minako and she is Makoto. What's your name cutie?" Minako flirted. The boy blushed.   
However, his friend seemed eager to help out.  
  
"The little cutie Tsukiyono Omi. I'm Kudou Yohji. The silent one is Fujimiya Aya and cute klutz is   
Hidaka Ken. But we all call him KenKen." Yohji said grinning at the girls. Ran blinked at the names.   
  
"Aya? Isn't that a girl's name?" Ran asked Ami who nodded. Rei rolled her eyes.   
  
"Nothing totally unusual. Your name is both feminine and masculine. Most of our names are." Rei pointed   
out. Ran thought for a moment and nodded.   
  
"I guess so…I still don't see why my parents used the kanji for orchrid instead of wild. Wild looks and   
sounds cooler." Ran muttered.   
  
"Really? So Omi-chan! Do you like flowers?" Minako asked. Rei groaned at that.  
  
"Baka…if he didn't he couldn't be here." Rei muttered. The guys twitched at that.   
  
"Hai…we all like flowers. Even to the point where each of us consider the other as a flower." Omi said.   
  
"Honto? So, what kind of flower are you?" Makoto asked curiously. Omi blushed and muttered a word.   
"Freesia? Honto? I can see why."   
  
"Really? What's so special about Freesia?" Ran asked.   
  
"Freesia stands for innocence. He is pretty innocent looking." Ami replied. Ran shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Me thinks that Ami just thinks he's a pretty boy." Ran whispered loudly to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded at that.   
  
"Demo…are you two sisters?" Omi blurted out, trying to prevent any more attention to himself while   
pointing to Rei and Hotaru. The girls looked at them before bursting into laughter. Even Setsuna was   
hiding a smile at that. "Nani?"  
  
"You think that Rei and Hotaru are sisters? Dude! That was the best joke ever!" Ran said. Ami giggled   
and finally sobered up to explain while Minako and Ran were rolling on the ground.   
  
"Rei happens to be an aggressive person while Hotaru is rather passive. Also, Rei has a short temper.   
Besides, their surnames are different. She is Hino Rei and the other is Tomoe Hotaru." Ami explained to   
the males. Omi blushed as he found he made himself even more of a fool while Ken stole looks of the   
blushing Omi. Yohji laughed at that.   
  
"Ami-chan…I didn't know you had it in you. I guess Minako is rubbing off of you." An alto voice called   
out in the store. Everyone turned to see two couples. One was a blond guy holding hands with a young   
woman with teal hair. The other could was a black haired guy gently pushing a blond teen in front of him.   
The girl had an interesting hairstyle. Ran immediately ran to Mamoru and hugged him tightly. Mamoru   
chuckled and patted the girl on the head. Ami blushed at the blond's remark.   
  
"You shouldn't tease so much, Ruka-chan…you might be sleeping on the floor tonight." The teal haired   
girl said smiling.   
  
"Yeah Haruka…Michi can go out longer then you can." Ran teased. Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her   
head.   
  
"At least I got someone…I bet you couldn't snag a guy even if you're life was on the line." Haruka teased.   
Ran shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"I'm not in any hurry to find one yet." Ran said. Then she leaned really close to Haruka and whispered in   
her ear. "I rather see Setsuna go first before I do."  
  
"Makoto…are you finish with your purchase?" Setsuna asked looking at Yohji with a smirk on her face.   
Hotaru sighed as she saw how the two grown up were acting. Yohji was either giving Setsuna a sexy smile   
or leering at her. Setsuna only smirked but also pouted a bit to bother the blond. Makoto gave a nod.   
  
"I guess that means we have to get back to the hotel! Ja minna!" Usagi said smiling as they all left. The   
four males watched the group leave.   
  
"Don't you think it's sort of odd?" Ken asked. Yohji nodded.  
  
"Those girls are pretty close. Also that Ran girl was interesting…a girl her age as a CEO…or at least a   
partnership. You think we got anything to worry about?" Yohji asked to the others.   
  
"I could go check them out. If they are CEOs…I'll be able to come up sith some information." Omi replied   
cheerfully. Aya gave a nod.  
  
"I think we got something more dangerous than Schwarz in our hands now." He mused.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview of next episode!!!  
  
  
Hello…this is Ami. I'm trying to finish off my book of astrophysics…demo our class is rather rowdy. Oh   
my! Looks like those boys from the bookstore are in the same school! I think one of them is staring at me!   
WAI!! I hope he doesn't give me any love letters! Anyway, Setsuna and Ran are going to set up their   
company and Minako is dragging Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Hotaru, and I to her audition! Will I ever have time   
to finish my book? Please, find out in the next episode of Sailor Moon Romance!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ending Theme...  
  
  
  
nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
Say, when they're in love,  
does everyone get this lonely?  
Say, do they embrace the pain  
that's even deeper than the darkness  
  
(The scene opens up with Usagi and the others on a stage at some live performance concert. Usagi is   
wearing a white strapless dress with Cinderella shoes. Being her are the others. Haruka at the piano while   
Michiru is playing the violin. Hotaru is also holding a violin. Setsuna is playing the harp while Ran is   
playing the cello, however she has a mic on her. The Inners are positioned around the edges of the stage.   
All the girls are wearing the same sort of dress except that the colors are their princess colors. Red for Rei,   
orange for Minako, baby blue for Ami, green for Makoto, navy blue for Hakura, teal for Michiru, black for   
Setsuna, violet for Hotaru, and pale yellow for Ran. As the music kicks in, Minako starts to sing the first   
verse.)   
  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto  
It's all been so that we  
can shine,  
I just know it!  
  
(Then the spot light changes to Ami who blushes and sings out the small verse.)  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you. [2]  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you. [3]  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(Then all of the girls sing the 'kimi o kimi o' then the 'aishiteru' was left for Minako. The same happens for   
the third line of the verse. The Inners and Usagi sang the last line.)   
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The girls that were playing the instruments began their solo for the song. The other five merely walked   
around the edges of the stage, giving out small kisses or hugs to the audience. Then they stop as Ami calls   
out her powers to make bubbles appear and spread them to the audience. Ran manages to have enough of a   
rest to use her powers to make Sakura petals dance for the people. Haruka then helps out by calling out a   
breeze to spread the petals to the entire audience. In the very back, the Gundam pilots are watching the   
concert. Duo is cheering and whistling for the girls. Quatre smiles at them, while Wufei could only give   
them a nod of respect. Trowa and Hiro did nothing but there is a definate sparkle in their eye.)   
  
nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aozora yori mo sunda  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
Say, even if they're in love,  
could the end someday come for them, too?  
Say, could a feeling that's even  
clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
  
  
(Rei starts singing this verse and soon Minako joins in with her.)   
  
kisetsu kawaru no kaze  
michi o hashiru zutto  
The season-changing winds  
Running along the streets  
Forever [4]  
  
(Makoto sings this part while Ami echoes a could of the words.)  
  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you.  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you.  
even on the coldest night  
  
  
(The same thing happens as before except Usagi sings the solo parts.)  
  
  
[Funky Instrumental]  
  
(Rei and Makoto then show off their powers by making it snow (she does control weather in a way...) and   
roses and flowers made from fire. Then Ami began making up ice sculptures of people and soon an entire   
palace. Minako then produces a shower of sparkles for the audience who watched the whole thing in   
wonder. From the catwalk, Weiss is watching them. Yohji admires all of the girls in their dresses but his   
eyes are mostly drifting towards Setsuna. Omi is cuddling...or trying to cuddle near Ken who watches the   
concert with a huge smile. Aya is watching, however his eyes are wondering towards a certain person.   
Known to most, Schwarz is also watching the concert up in the rafters. Farelleo is mostly distracted by the   
fire although his mind often wonders to the Space Sword of Uranus. The telepath merely grins as he seems   
to be enjoying himself in reading the minds of his fellow enemies. Nagi is watching the concert in pure   
interest. He is also eating some strawberry pocky. Brad watches with interest as well...but there seems to be   
the sound of yen from his head.)   
  
tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata o ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
Even if I lost tomorrow,  
and even if I lost you, too,  
I want to shine,  
smiling as best as I can. [5]  
  
(Ran sings this verse as she plays the cello. The other girls hummed along with the music.)  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
I call out to you now with my tears.  
I don't need promises or such things,  
because of the precious  
strength that you've given me.  
  
(Usagi sings as her eyes upon Mamoru who was sitting up in front row. Both of them smiled as she sang.)  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
samui yoru mo  
I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(In the last verse, all of the girls sang. As the music end, all of them bowed to their audience who demands   
for an encore. Mamoru throws a white rose to Usagi who catches and smiles at him. She mouths the words   
'Onniisan' to him while he smiles. Then Usagi raises her eyes to a pair that was full of love. The last scene   
in the picture of the girls on the stage waving to the audience.)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end for this part! Now, I'm thinking about changing the ending theme as soon as I get votes in   
for couples! I need votes! Otherwise…by episode ten…I'll make them up! Ja peoples! 


	4. Episode 03: New Students! New Jobs!

Amazing! It looks like people like this version then my other one! Hm…I guess I'll have to continue with   
this one!  
  
Oh…if you want a disclaimer…read this…SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND WEISS ARE NOT   
MINE! THE CHARACTERS AND SPOILERS ARE NOT MINE!!! The only thing that is mine is the   
story to this fic and Ran Neko!!!  
  
Couples!!!  
  
Usagi/Nagi – 18 (Hmm…you guys do know that Nagi is younger than Usagi right? He's about   
15…demo…this would be fun to write about ! !)  
  
Usagi/Brad - 14  
  
Usagi/Shu-chan – 18  
  
Usagi/Hiro – 19  
  
Usagi/Trowa – 14  
  
Usagi/Zeches – 6  
  
Usagi/Aya – 6 (Hey! Ran wants Aya!…hee hee…I'm putting this up here just in case.)  
  
Usagi/ any other guy not mentioned with the exception of Mamoru - 1  
  
Mamoru/Sally – 1  
  
Mamoru/Relena - 14  
  
Hotaru/Hiro – 1  
  
Hotaru/Duo - 16  
  
Minako/Hiro – 1  
  
Minako/Duo – 3  
  
Minako/Farelleo – 3 (Hmm…Farelleo should get some action…)  
  
Minako/Yaten – 8 (How the hell did he get in here? Hmmm…need to figure out how to put this guy in…)  
  
Makoto/Trowa – 3  
  
Makoto/Brad – 11 (I don't think Brad is a feely person…however…this would be a changelle to write!)  
  
Rei/Wufei – 14  
  
Ami/Quatre – 11  
  
Ran/Zeches – 1 (Here's in interesting couple…hee hee…I never thought much on this.)  
  
  
Okay peoples…I'm going to end to end this with my next chapter…so…cast in your votes quickly!!! I'm   
also going to change the ending scene with something else. So I need votes on what song I should pick.   
An English one or a Jap anime one? Cast your votes for that!  
  
Oh yeah…here are the couples that are going to stay!!  
  
Ran/Aya ( if you're wondering...Ran is my OC and a new sailor scout...you'll find out...)  
  
Setsuna/Yohji  
  
Omi/Ken (yes yes....I'm having a slash couple...if you don't like it...sorry...cast in your review and I'll make   
another version for you with out any slash.)  
  
Michiru/Haruka (same as Omi and Ken)  
  
Anyway…Vote peoples!! Or else I'll be making the couples!!! Enjoy!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Opening Theme...  
  
  
(Opening scene starts out with the background as a starry night. There is a silhouette of Usagi with the   
wind caressing her hair. The scene panes of the side of her face where we can see that her head is bowed   
and that her eyes are closed. Then music kicks up and her eyes snaps open and she raises her head. Her   
head then fades in a gold color, leaving the scene as a black background with the Sailor Moon logo. This   
time the logo says Sailor Moon White Romance.)  
  
  
GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute  
yume no naka nara ieru  
shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo  
I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you right now!  
  
(As the first verse is sung, the logo fades to a scene of Usagi in her school uniform running out of school.   
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are waiting out at the gate. Rei gives some motions of an argument and   
Usagi responds. The others sighs and shakes their heads at the two girls. Then Ran runs by and waves,   
Mamoru is right behind her.)   
  
nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
denwa mo dekinai midnight  
datte junjou doushiyou  
HA-TO wa mangekyou  
I'm just about to cry -- moonlight  
I can't call you, either -- midnight  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.  
  
  
(The group of seven walk on into the busy street of Tokyo. They pass by a small shop of lamps where   
Hotaru is at and she waves to them. She exits out of the store and joins up with the group. They pass by a   
café where Michiru and Haruka are eating. The two gave the group a wave and continue eating...however   
Haruka is keeping an eye out for the group.)  
  
tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
nandomo meguriau  
With the light of the moon to guide us,  
we'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
(The group then stops by a flower shop and they enter it. Ran and Mamoru walk over to the roses...looking   
over them and compare them to Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Rei and Ami look at another section of the store   
where there are some herbs. Makoto and Usagi are looking at the flowers and talking about school. Minako   
and a reluctant Hotaru are talking to Yohji and Omi. Minako is going gaga over at Yohji and Omi...her eyes   
are also straying over to Aya who is tending some flowers at the other side of the store. )   
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no [1]  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth [1]  
Miracle romance  
  
  
(Then the other three scouts enter the store. Yohji looks up and immediately starts flirting with Setsuna   
who merely gives him a smirk. Omi and Hotaru shakes their head at the antics of their elders. Ken then   
appears with a smile and goes over to Ran who smiles at him. Both starts talking like idiots while Aya   
glares at the two. Omi is also staring at them with a sad puppy face. Then at the corner, Mamoru produces   
a rose to prove Ran something and it begins to glow. The scene pans to the two siblings' faces watching the   
rose glow into a bright white light.)  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The glow of the rose fades to different scenes of Sailor scouts. The sequence flows from one event to   
another. First off , Usagi changes into her Neo Queen form and produces the Silver Millennium Crystal.   
Then it changes to Saturn fighting off a nasty demon off of Duo who looks weak from an energy drain.   
Then it goes to the girl's first day of school in the Sank Kingdom. Then the meeting of each Gundam pilot   
with the scouts. Then last of the events is Ran and Setsuna watching the Inner scouts and Hotaru making   
chocolates for their Valentines. In the background we can see Haruka and Michiru making a bet of some   
kind.)  
  
  
mo ichido futari de weekend kami-sama kanaete happy end genzai kako mirai mo anata ni kubittake  
To be together once more this weekend...  
God, please grant me a happy end.  
In the present, past, and future,  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
  
(The door opens to show the Gundam pilots. Duo runs up to each girl and hugs them...the other pilots either   
glare at him or gave a smile at the others. Ran and Minako are both happy to see him. Both began to jump   
around the place while Aya glares even more. Mamoru shakes his head in embarrassment at his friends'   
antics.)   
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
manazashi wasurenai  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
when we first met.  
  
  
(Then all four of them get a really nasty grin on their faces and they split into twos. Minako and Duo go   
for Wufei while Usagi and Ran goes for Rei.)   
  
  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
ikikata ga suki yo  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
I can find you.  
Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
I love that way of life!  
  
  
(Both groups started to annoy the two and the victims suddenly turn red. Then they turn their anger on   
their tormentors. Rei grabs a broom from the shop while Wufei pulls his kanata. Both armed teens chased   
after the four who are either laughing or yelling. Ami and Quatre proceed to ignore the group as they were   
talking to Omi. While they talk the chase goes on and off the screen. At the end they dropped into an   
exhausted group and promptly fall to the ground.)   
  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
  
  
(This is another sequence of events with the Weiss and the Scouts. Ran and Makoto entering the flower   
shop. Setsuna meets Yohji at a nightclub. Both were checking the other out before disappearing into the   
crowd. Minako dragging Ran into the flower shop. Ran and Ken going out for ice cream while in the   
background, Minako, and Omi are watching the whole thing. Behind them unknown is Yohji and Aya   
watching...Aya is glaring. Ran and Usagi meet up with Schwarz for the first time. Both girls unknowingly   
smile at the enemies of Weiss while Weiss is hiding away from them watching the whole thing. Last is   
Ran being pushed off a building while Usagi cries and tries to reach for her.)   
  
fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite nandomo meguriau  
A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
We'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
.(Michiru is smiling and holding out her hand while Haruka mutters and gives her a certain amount of yen.   
Mamoru sighs as he pulls Usagi and Ran out of the mess.)  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
shinjite-iru no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same earth  
Miracle romance  
I believe in this  
Miracle romance  
  
(The ending to the opening theme is that all twenty of them are outside of the store, the sun is setting. The   
pilots go one way waving farewells with the exception of Hiro and Wufei. Apparently Wufei must of said   
something wrong because the scene switches to Ran and Makoto holding Rei back who was angry as hell   
while Ami tried to calm her down. Then the Scouts says their good byes to the four guys while Setsuna   
gives Yohji a smirk and a wink. The last scene that could be seen has the music stops is all twenty of them   
in their battle outfits posed in a park in the night sky.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Episode 03: New Students! New Jobs!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we have to go to school! Hell! I can't believed I have to go!" Ran muttered as she looked   
at her uniform in disgust.   
  
"That's because you're still a brat." Rei snapped as she tugged the tie of her uniform. Both girls were   
disgusted at the choice of their uniforms. Usagi, however merely smiled at them. It was agreed that the   
group had to split up when it came down to the schools. There were two neighboring schools around the   
area that they were living in. After a long discussion, mainly Haruka's and Ran's arguments on who was   
going to stay with Usagi, it was agreed that Ran, Rei, Mamoru, and Setsuna were to live in a Penthouse   
near their company. Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru were going to be living on campus while   
Michiru and Haruka were living in a penthouse that was three blocks away from the school. It had taken   
Mamoru and Setsuna a while to get Rei and Ran to agree with the plan.   
  
"Why does everyone say that?" Ran muttered. The two were going to a public school. Rei frowned a bit as   
she recognized that the uniforms were similar to the ones at the flower shop. Hopefully, none of those girls   
would be in their class. Setsuna smiled as they came down to the kitchen. Mamoru had decided that he   
would be working at the school that the others were going to. He had already left.   
  
"I see you two are ready…Ran, you are going to be at work after school…right?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"Good! Have a nice day at school!" Setsuna said as she got out of her chair leaving the two girls to eat the   
meal that was set before them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi groaned as she felt someone shaking her to wake up. She rolled over and hid her head under the   
pillows. However the shaking got more insistent.   
  
"Usagi-san! Please wake up!"  
  
Usagi opened one eye to see a concerned face of a female with wheat hair and blue eyes. She gave a sleepy   
smile to the girl.  
  
"Ohyao Relena-san!" Usagi said. Relena gave a smile back, but she dragged the girl out of bed.   
  
"Ohyao Usagi-san. Demo…we have to get to class soon." Relena said kindly. Usagi moaned as she heard   
those words. Relena giggled at that. "Ne Usagi-san. You better get up. If you want any breakfast at all   
that is."  
  
Usagi's eyes popped out as she quickly changed into her uniform. She winced at the style but said nothing.   
Relena smiled as she leaned against the front door of their room. She could not help but think that Usagi   
was such a good friend. She had been nervous about having a roommate since the only females she had   
mostly around with were either soldiers or bodyguards. However Usagi changed that. When they first met,   
Usagi gave her a smile and shook her hand. Then she began to talk about herself, not even caring one bit   
that she was even royalty. That was the very thing that Relena had been longing for. The feeling of being   
a child and just think about what was going to happen at the moment. Not worrying about the future and   
having so many people's lives in her hands. Now, Usagi was showing her what she had been missing.   
That very first night, Usagi had begged her to invite her friends for a sleepover. They had one and Relena   
had to admit it was one of the best times of her life. Makoto had brought in food and Relena was happy to   
find out it was homemade. Minako had gotten them all into a singing contest, which made them, laugh   
since only Minako was the one who was singing. Then Ami had asked questions about school and Relena   
found her to be quite intelligent. Then talking with Hotaru was interesting. Hotaru began to talk about a   
lamp collection and soon Relena felt herself eager to help the girl out. However, Usagi was the one that   
made her feel like she needed to protect. Instead of someone protecting her, she could finally see a person   
that she could protect on her own. Then she felt a tug on her sleeves.   
  
"Lena-chan! Let's go!" Usagi said eagerly. Relena smiled and the two walked out of their room. They   
walked out to the front entrance to the cafeteria. That was where they met the other girls.   
  
"How long did it take you to wake her up?" Makoto asked grinning. Relena gave a smile back.  
  
"Not too long." Relena answered. Usagi pouted as she heard her friends talking about her.   
  
"I'm not that bad! Besides! We need food! Come on!" Usagi said as she grabbed Hotaru. "Especially   
you, Hota-cahn! You need lots of food!"   
  
The other four girls giggled as they followed the two while chatting. Relena then felt someone's eyes on   
her and she turned to see Hiro glaring at her. She smiled and gave a wave before she turned her attention   
back the others. However Minako already saw the exchange.   
  
"Ne, Relena…is he your crush? He's a total hottie. I remember him from the day before. Hey! Makoto!   
Look! It's those hotties from our shopping trip!" Minako said excitedly. Relena burst out laughing as she   
heard that. The pilots as hotties? If Wufei had heard them, he would have blown a vein or two.   
  
"Ah! I remember them! They all reminded me of…" Makoto began.  
  
"…Your old boyfriend!" Minako, Ami, and Relena answered while smiling at the tall girl. Makoto pouted   
before they all giggled and joined Usagi and Hotaru for breakfast.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo Maxwell was up first in line and was still eating like a pig. Wufei was now sipping some tea as well   
as Quatre. Trowa was drinking some coffee while reading a paper. Hiro was looking around for Relena.   
He found it rather odd that the girl was late. He caught sight of her with a group of girls that he did not   
recognize until he took another look. The girls were the ones from that day where Duo had dragged all of   
them to the shopping area. He found it odd that the new girls were already friends with Relena. Could they   
be some sort of spies after Relena. Then he remembered that one of the girls was suppose to have long   
raven hair. Also that there were two blonds instead of one. How odd.   
  
"Hey! It's those babes from the other day…although I don't recognize the chick with the short hair girl.   
Hey! They're with Relena! Maybe Miss Queen of the World can introduce us to them!" Duo commented.   
Quatre looked up to see the girls as well. His eyes however zoomed in on a certain girl with blue hair. He   
had no idea why he had picked her out of the group of girls. It seems like the girl had felt his eyes since   
she had looked up from her book and looked over at him. Their eyes gazed upon the other as they stood or   
sat memorized at the other. Then the girl quickly turned away and Quatre felt a blush warming his cheeks.   
Just what the hell was he doing?  
  
"You mean that girl who called you a ditz?" Wufei asked with looking up. Duo pouted a bit at that.   
  
"Now you start liking girls!" Duo muttered. Wufei smirked at that.   
  
"Not really, but she's not bad if she called you a ditz and compared you to a girl." Wufei answered. Quatre   
giggled at that.   
  
"Who compared Duo as a girl?" a female voiced asked sweetly. All five looked up to see the six females   
that they had been watching. Relena was smiling at them with a twinkle in her eyes. The others were   
looking at them some amusement while the blue haired girl was blushing and staring at the ground.   
  
"We were merely talking about a girl who had called Duo a ditz and a girl." Hiro said as the five made   
room for the girls. The tallest girl laughed out loud at that.   
  
"That was Rei who said that! She doesn't like men much but she takes advantage of them if they're lusty   
as hell! Remember that time where we went to that hotel and all those guys were buying her drinks?" The   
pony tailed girl asked. The blond with the funny hair style gave a vigorous nod at that.  
  
"Hai! Rei had about seven free drinks! Those guys were drooling because she was in a bikini!" the blond   
said while pouting. Relena giggled at that and patted the blond's head to comfort her. Then she   
remembered something.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about this! Girls, these guys are Yuy Hiro, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and   
Trowa Barton. Guys, these girls are Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and last but   
not least Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru is only three years younger then the others." Relena said as she introduced   
everyone. Ami perked as she heard Quatre's name.  
  
"Winner as in Winner Enterprise?" Ami asked curiously. Quatre blushed and nodded. She gave a smile at   
that. "We have a couple of friends who are in the business world…only they joined in a different company.   
Ran wanted to join up with your company, however Setsuna had other ideas."  
  
Quatre blushed as he heard that. Minako began to gush at that.  
  
"KAWAII!!! He's just like Omi-chan! Those two blush like crazy! And both of them are so pretty! Ami!   
You really are falling for the pretty guys!" Minako teased. Ami blushed but shook her head. Quatre turned   
even redder than it was possible. However, he then remembered what Ami had said.   
  
"Who are Ran and Setsuna?" he asked. Ami was about to answer when Hotaru stopped her. Hotaru gave   
her a rare grin, which surprised the shy girl. However, the younger girl took advantage of the pause.  
  
"Setsuna is my mama." Hotaru said grinning. The girls with the exception of Relena began to laugh at that.   
Usagi laughed but only got part of the joke. The others blinked in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong with your mother being in the business?" Quatre asked. Hotaru took out a picture and gave   
it to him.   
  
"The woman with the dark hair is Setsuna and that's a recent picture." Hotaru said while giggling. Quatre   
looked at it and blinked in shock. The other guys and Relena gathered around to see.   
  
"There is no way in hell that she could be your mother!" Duo said. "She's hot!"  
  
"Baka…you're adopted." Hiro said directing the statement at Hotaru. Hotaru gave a smile at that.   
  
"That's right…you're pretty smart, Yuy-san." Hotaru said. Relena gave a nod at that.   
  
"Hiro is pretty smart. I totally fell for that mom thing." Relena said smiling. Hotaru nodded at that.   
  
"Most people do. They especially fall for her other foster parents. Anyway, we better get going. As much   
as I hate school, I don't want to be late." Makoto said as she got up to get rid of her tray. The others   
followed her example with the exception of Usagi. It was then that the guys learned just how fast Usagi   
was able to eat.   
  
"I don't believe it…I guess pigs can fly. She's eating faster then Maxwell." Wufei said amazed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minna-san….I want to introduce you all to Hino Rei and Neko Ran."  
  
Omi looked up in surprise. He saw the two girls with the long hair. One of them with white and the other   
with raven hair. What were they doing in his school and what happen to the other girls?   
  
"Hello! I'm Neko Ran!" Ran said cheerfully. Then she muttered curses under her breath. Rei ignored her.  
  
"Hino Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rei said politely. Most of the guys were looking at Rei and a   
couple guys were interested in Ran. However, the white hair sort of freaked most of the guys. Omi raised   
an eyebrow at Ran. She looked a lot different in a school uniform. Although that business suit really did   
not suit her that well.   
  
"Well then, I guess you two will have to sit in the back. Behind Magami-san and Kuno-san." The teacher   
said. Omi watched the two girls take their seats before he turned his head back to the front. Why were   
only two of those girls in this school? And why is a girl who is a CEO taking lessons at a public school?  
  
Ran slumped in her chair but quickly sat up straight when Rei kicked her from the side. She glared at the   
raven-haired girl but said nothing. During the entire class, Rei had to watch over Ran. The girl had the   
ability to fall asleep in class. When the class was finally over, Rei had to wake the girl about five times to   
get her to pay attention.   
  
"It's about time this stupid class was done for." Ran muttered just before a group of students gathered   
around the two.   
  
"You're that girl from the flower shop!"  
  
"Did you have another meeting with Tendo-san?"  
  
"Do you girls have any boyfriends?"  
  
"What are your three sizes?"  
  
A guy with a rather lecherous grin asked the last question. Ran looked over at Rei who was suddenly   
turning red with anger. Then she thought for a minute. She turned to the guy who had asked the question.  
  
"You better start running. In a sec, she's going to kill you and I'm not going to stop her." Ran said before   
Rei lunged for the boy.  
  
"SHINE!!!!"   
  
**~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei frowned as he studied the new girl that was in his class. It seems that the blue hair girl was the only   
one who was joining in the high Calculus class that was with all five pilots. That was not the problem. The   
problem is that Ami Mizuno is extremely intelligent. That was the problem. She was even solving   
questions in her head. Only Hiro, Duo, and himself were able to pull that off. Trowa and Quatre only need   
to do the problems with pencil and paper. All five of them were pilots! So just what kind of person was   
she? The bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch interrupted his train of thought. Just   
then a blond blur rushed by and then came back. Wufei blinked to see the girl Usagi clutching on to Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan! I miss Ran and Rei! Did Makoto make lunch today?" the girl whined. Ami sighed and shook   
her head at the girl.   
  
"Ne…Usagi-chan…we can give Ran and Rei a call. I don't think Makoto has a kitchen in her dorm room   
and yes I will help you with your math homework." Ami said kindly as she walked out of the classroom   
with Usagi hanging on to her. Wufei watched her leave before he turned to the others.  
  
"DAMN!! She is so smart!" Duo cried out as the five left the classroom. Then he turned to Hiro. "And   
please don't say she's a spy of some sort! I can tell she not the type to lie."  
  
"You can never be too careful. All of them could be spies. The entire group made friends with Relena, the   
Queen of the World. I think we need to watch them." Hiro said.  
  
"Sorry Duo, but Hiro has a point. Some of the smarter enemies could have waited for some time and   
decided to stirke now. What better way then to attack the symbol of peace? And using teenagers to gain   
her trust? However having a male to come up to her would cause problems with us…so having female   
friends could easily be accepted and ignored." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"True…but if that were true, Ami just blown her own cover! That is not how a spy works!" Duo argued.   
Wufei nodded at that.   
  
"I have to agree with Maxwell. It just seems like the girl is just intelligent, not dangerous. However, I   
agree that we should keep an eye, just in case." Wufei said giving Duo a look to stop. Duo pouted but said   
nothing. "Anyway, we need to meet the girls at lunch. Relena wants us to be there."  
  
The five entered the cafeteria and looked around to see the girls already sitting down and eating. Usagi was   
eating and talking on a blue cell phone. Relena was laughing with the others while watching Usagi trying   
to talk and eat at the same time. As the boys approached the girls, they could hear Usagi talking loudly.   
  
"…demo! I wish we all could go to the same school! It's no fun! Plus Minako and I get into more trouble   
without you!" Usagi whined as she stuff some rice into her mouth. She quickly chewed her food. Hiro sat   
next to her while waiting for Duo to bring his tray of food.   
  
"…Ne Usagi-chan! I need to live near my company…besides, that temple that Rei wants to check out is   
nearby! Besides, I hate living on campus. Too small of space for me." A girl's voice rang out from the   
speaker. Usagi pouted at that.  
  
"You're spoiled."  
  
"Hai! And I'm damn proud of it too!"  
  
"Hoe…Minako wants all of us to go with her to her audition…can you go?" Usagi asked. Hiro blinked at   
that. What did they mean by audition?  
  
"Nope! I'll tell Rei about it. Setsuna wants me to start working today. I need to set up the paperwork   
while she does the commercializing. Oh, Rei says she's going with you guys! Ah shit! The teacher just   
caught me! Got to go Usagi-chan! Later!"  
  
"Ja!" Usagi said before she turned off the power and handed the cell phone back to Ami. Then she turned   
and smiled at Hiro who blinked at her. "That was Ran on the phone! I'm happy that she's okay! Ne, Yuy-  
san, Ran is so smart like Ami-chan! She knows a lot of stuff! She's also very rich! It's so cool having a   
rich friend!"   
  
Hiro gave a nod at that as he stole a glance at Quatre. Usagi looked over to see what he was looking at.   
Then she smiled at him.   
  
"Winner-san is rich too, right? Ami-chan was talking about how Ran-chan wanted to join his company!   
Also Rei-chan is with her! I wish Rei-chan were here. I've never gone to school with her before and I   
wish we could. It's kind of funny that she used to go to a private school and I go to a public one, now it's   
reverse! Ran tried going to her school and she said that she preferred a public one."  
  
Hiro blinked as he soon found himself listening to the bubbly girl. It was quite odd. Normally he would   
have ignored her, but here he was listening to her. Maybe because of the fact that she was giving him some   
information about her friends.   
  
"Anyway, how about you Yuy-san? What about your friends?" Usagi asked staring at him. Hiro blinked   
before he gave a snort.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Usagi pouted before she smiled again.  
  
"Ne Yuy-san, you're just like Rei. She's so stingy! Sometimes I think she likes girls instead of guys. One   
time, this demon that kisses girls processed her and she was going to kiss Mina-chan, but then Sailor Venus   
saved her! It was funny! And Rei kept on denying that she wanted to kiss Mina-chan! Demo…you're   
stingy like her…you're mostly with guys….do you like guys, Yuy-san?" Usagi asked curiously. Hiro's   
eyes widen before he glared at her.   
  
"Baka." He muttered. Usagi however kept on talking.   
  
"It's okay though. I have friends that love each other and are the same sex. They're not really mushy like   
how other people say same sex couple are suppose to be. Demo, straight couples often act just as mushy. I   
was like that with my ex. Ne, Yuy-san…do you like Relena-chan? I think she's really cool!"  
  
Hiro blinked at her. This girl surprised him more then anyone. He doubt even the Zero system would   
predict what she was going to say next. However he spent the rest of lunch listening to her talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru blinked in surprised at the sudden noise of the classroom. Then he shook his head. He was   
teaching at the Sanq high school. He already had about two classes and now had to teach a couple more   
and deal with being the assistant teacher for another class. He looked down at his call roll to see none of   
his female friends were going to be in it. He sighed as he thought of all the female students who had been   
gazing at him instead of paying any attention to him. Then he frowned at the roll call sheet again. Just   
how the hell did he get the class with the most females?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei grinned as she walked towards the bus stop. Ran had gotten in trouble for using her cell phone and she   
had no note to prove that she needed the thing. So the snow haired girl was forced to serve detention.   
  
"Setsuna is going to be so mad at that girl." Rei mused. The bus then came up and Rei entered. She sat   
comfortably on a cushioned seat and looked out the window. This place was similar to her world. Then   
she frowned. What would happen when they find their loved ones? Would they have to leave this world or   
leave their own world? She would have to ask Ran about that. It took about twenty minutes before she   
managed to reach her destination. She quickly got off the bus to see the other girls there. Then she   
frowned at the new comers that were with them.   
  
"Rei-chan!!" Usagi cried out as she hugged the girl. Rie winced a bit at the sudden impact before a brief   
smile was on her lips. After that, she then hit the blond on the head.   
  
"Baka. We've been always separated during school, what's the difference now? Anyway, who are they?"   
Rei asked glaring at the girl and five guys. She recognized the five guys, but only remembered one name.   
"I only know Duo, so…who are you?"  
  
"Maa…with Ran saw you now, Rei, she would have told you to relax a bit. Besides, these guys won't   
bite!" Mianko said cheerfully. Rei snorted at that. Then she sighed.  
  
"Well…as long as they aren't part of some circus, I guess they're cool." Rei said tiredly. The senshi all   
nodded while the other six blinked and wondered why the girls did not like the circus.   
  
"Demo…what took you so long to get here? Normally, you're the first one here." Minako asked as she   
scratched her head a bit.   
  
"Ran and I were checking out the clubs they have. Ran thinks that their Kendo team is okay…once she's   
able to get some time off, she's start joining it. The archery club is rather impressive. I'm thinking about   
joining. Which reminds me…remember that cute guy from the flower shop? Omi? He's in our class." Rei   
said.   
  
"WAH!! That's is so cool!" Minako cried out. Hotaru sighed and shook her head again.  
  
"Minako-chan…don't you have that audition?" the youngest girl asked quietly. A loud cry could be heard   
as the people around the hyper blond opened her mouth.   
  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! COME ON!" Minako cried out as she grabbed the nearest person, Rei, and   
ran into the building.   
  
"AH! We have to hurry! She has the business card!" Makoto said as the others began to run. Duo looked   
at the others.  
  
"Man…are they always like this?"   
  
Ami turned her head and smiled. Quatre felt his heart skip a beat as he stared.   
  
"You haven't seen anything yet. You need to meet the others to understand just how crazy we are." Ami   
said as she tried to keep up with Makoto. Makoto nodded at that.   
  
"Yeah! We got three ditzy girls. You just know Minako and Usagi. You still need to meet Ran. With   
those three together, you never know just what might happen!" Makoto said as she winked at the others.   
Hotaru sadly nodded at that.  
  
"I feel older then them when I watch them."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Preview of next episode!!!  
  
Hmph! The others are all having so much fun while I'm stuck here doing paperwork! WAI!!! I want to see   
Minako's audition! I bet she's getting a contract right this minute! Anyway, sparks fly as Setsuna meets   
up with Yohji and I'm stuck with ordering flowers for the business gala in a week! WAI! Setsuna! You're   
putting too much work on me! When will I be able to have some fun? Oie! Where are Michiru and   
Haruka? NANI? They're checking out the new guys that are hanging around Usagi? Not fair Minako! I   
want to meet the new guys! I want a boyfriend!!! Anyway, find out more in the next episode of Sailor   
Moon White Romance! Be sure to check out and see if we'll find any love!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ending Theme...  
  
  
  
nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
Say, when they're in love,  
does everyone get this lonely?  
Say, do they embrace the pain  
that's even deeper than the darkness  
  
(The scene opens up with Usagi and the others on a stage at some live performance concert. Usagi is   
wearing a white strapless dress with Cinderella shoes. Being her are the others. Haruka at the piano while   
Michiru is playing the violin. Hotaru is also holding a violin. Setsuna is playing the harp while Ran is   
playing the cello, however she has a mic on her. The Inners are positioned around the edges of the stage.   
All the girls are wearing the same sort of dress except that the colors are their princess colors. Red for Rei,   
orange for Minako, baby blue for Ami, green for Makoto, navy blue for Hakura, teal for Michiru, black for   
Setsuna, violet for Hotaru, and pale yellow for Ran. As the music kicks in, Minako starts to sing the first   
verse.)   
  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto  
It's all been so that we  
can shine,  
I just know it!  
  
(Then the spot light changes to Ami who blushes and sings out the small verse.)  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you. [2]  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you. [3]  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(Then all of the girls sing the 'kimi o kimi o' then the 'aishiteru' was left for Minako. The same happens for   
the third line of the verse. The Inners and Usagi sang the last line.)   
  
[Instrumental]  
  
( The girls that were playing the instruments began their solo for the song. The other five merely walked   
around the edges of the stage, giving out small kisses or hugs to the audience. Then they stop as Ami calls   
out her powers to make bubbles appear and spread them to the audience. Ran manages to have enough of a   
rest to use her powers to make Sakura petals dance for the people. Haruka then helps out by calling out a   
breeze to spread the petals to the entire audience. In the very back, the Gundam pilots are watching the   
concert. Duo is cheering and whistling for the girls. Quatre smiles at them, while Wufei could only give   
them a nod of respect. Trowa and Hiro did nothing but there is a definate sparkle in their eye.)   
  
nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aozora yori mo sunda  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
Say, even if they're in love,  
could the end someday come for them, too?  
Say, could a feeling that's even  
clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
  
  
(Rei starts singing this verse and soon Minako joins in with her.)   
  
kisetsu kawaru no kaze  
michi o hashiru zutto  
The season-changing winds  
Running along the streets  
Forever [4]  
  
(Makoto sings this part while Ami echoes a could of the words.)  
  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo  
I... I love you.  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you.  
even on the coldest night  
  
  
(The same thing happens as before except Usagi sings the solo parts.)  
  
  
[Funky Instrumental]  
  
(Rei and Makoto then show off their powers by making it snow (she does control weather in a way...) and   
roses and flowers made from fire. Then Ami began making up ice sculptures of people and soon an entire   
palace. Minako then produces a shower of sparkles for the audience who watched the whole thing in   
wonder. From the catwalk, Weiss is watching them. Yohji admires all of the girls in their dresses but his   
eyes are mostly drifting towards Setsuna. Omi is cuddling...or trying to cuddle near Ken who watches the   
concert with a huge smile. Aya is watching, however his eyes are wondering towards a certain person.   
Known to most, Schwarz is also watching the concert up in the rafters. Farelleo is mostly distracted by the   
fire although his mind often wonders to the Space Sword of Uranus. The telepath merely grins as he seems   
to be enjoying himself in reading the minds of his fellow enemies. Nagi is watching the concert in pure   
interest. He is also eating some strawberry pocky. Brad watches with interest as well...but there seems to be   
the sound of yen from his head.)   
  
tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata o ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
Even if I lost tomorrow,  
and even if I lost you, too,  
I want to shine,  
smiling as best as I can. [5]  
  
(Ran sings this verse as she plays the cello. The other girls hummed along with the music.)  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
I call out to you now with my tears.  
I don't need promises or such things,  
because of the precious  
strength that you've given me.  
  
(Usagi sings as her eyes upon Mamoru who was sitting up in front row. Both of them smiled as she sang.)  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
samui yoru mo  
I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
even on the coldest night.  
  
(In the last verse, all of the girls sang. As the music end, all of them bowed to their audience who demands   
for an encore. Mamoru throws a white rose to Usagi who catches and smiles at him. She mouths the words   
'Onniisan' to him while he smiles. Then Usagi raises her eyes to a pair that was full of love. The last scene   
in the picture of the girls on the stage waving to the audience.)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end for this part! The songs are not mine and I got he lyrics from www.animelyrics.com 


	5. Episode 04: New Star Rising! Nighttime R...

Amazing!  It looks like people like this version then my other one!  Hm…I guess I'll have to continue with this one!

Oh…if you want a disclaimer…read this…SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND WEISS ARE NOT MINE!  THE CHARACTERS AND SPOILERS ARE NOT MINE!!!  The only thing that is mine is the story to this fic and Ran Neko!!!

Couples!!!  Here are the final couples that are going to be on this fanfic!!

**Usagi/Hiro** - Looks like Hiro wins again!  you lucky dude!  I was hoping for a Usagi/Nagi pairing...oh well...I can work with this!

**Mamoru/Relena **- Sorry peoples who wanted Mamoru with someone else...demo...I'm not going to make Relena a whinny bitch...

**Hotaru/Duo** - Cool couple...I'm trying to make this in character though...

**Minako/Yaten** - I seriously don't know how the hell did this happen...looks like I'm going to add the Three Lights to this...which is now a good thing...I can pair up the other two with the remaining guys!!

**Makoto/Brad** - Oh joy...well...Makoto seems like she's going to have an older boyfriend...one that is ten years her senior!!!  Okay...I'm being mean...anyway, I'll work with this!!!

**Rei/Wufei** - No surprise on this...

**Ami/Quatre** - Cute coulple right here!!!

**Ran/Aya** ( if you're wondering...Ran is my OC and a new sailor scout...you'll find out...)

**Setsuna/Yohji**

**Omi/Ken** (yes yes....I'm having a slash couple...if you don't like it...sorry...cast in your review and I'll make another version for you with out any slash.)

**Michiru/Haruka** (same as Omi and Ken)

I'm going to have some more couples.  I'm thinking of putting Taiki with Trowa or Shu-chan.  Anyway, I'll think about it when the time comes! 

Here are the votes of the couples...just so you can see how close everyone was...

Usagi/Nagi – 18  (Hmm…you guys do know that Nagi is younger than Usagi right?  He's about 15…demo…this would be fun to write about!!)

Usagi/Brad - 14

Usagi/Shu-chan – 24

Usagi/Hiro – 27

 Usagi/Trowa – 18

Usagi/Zeches – 14

Usagi/Aya – 6 (Hey!  Ran wants Aya!…hee hee…I'm putting this up here just in case.)

Usagi/ any other guy not mentioned with the exception of Mamoru - 1

Mamoru/Sally – 1

Mamoru/Relena - 14

Hotaru/Hiro – 1

Hotaru/Duo - 21

Minako/Hiro – 1

Minako/Duo – 7

Minako/Farelleo – 3  (Hmm…Farelleo should get some action…)

Minako/Yaten – 13  (How the hell did he get in here?  Hmmm…need to figure out how to put this guy in…)

Makoto/Trowa – 7

Makoto/Brad – 18  (I don't think Brad is a feely person…however…this would be a changelle to write!)

Rei/Wufei – 25

Ami/Quatre – 21

Ran/Zeches – 1 (Here's in interesting couple…hee hee…I never thought much on this.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Opening Theme...  
  


(Opening scene starts out with the background as a starry night.  There is a silhouette of Usagi with the wind caressing her hair.  The scene panes of the side of her face where we can see that her head is bowed and that her eyes are closed.  Then music kicks up and her eyes snaps open and she raises her head.  Her head then fades in a gold color, leaving the scene as a black background with the Sailor Moon logo.  This time the logo says Sailor Moon White Romance.)

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute_

_yume no naka nara ieru_

_shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen_

_ima sugu aitai yo_

**_I'm sorry I'm not candid._**

**_I can say it if in my dreams._**

**_My thoughts are about to short circuit._**

**_I want to see you right now!_**

(As the first verse is sung, the logo fades to a scene of Usagi in her school uniform running out of school. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are waiting out at the gate. Rei gives some motions of an argument and Usagi responds. The others sighs and shakes their heads at the two girls. Then Ran runs by and waves, Mamoru is right behind her.) 

_nakitaku naru you na moonlight_

_denwa mo dekinai midnight_

_datte junjou doushiyou_

_HA-TO wa mangekyou_

**_I'm just about to cry -- moonlight_**

**_I can't call you, either -- midnight_**

**_But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?_**

**_My heart is a kaleidoscope._**

(The group of seven walk on into the busy street of Tokyo.  They pass by a small shop of lamps where Hotaru is at and she waves to them.  She exits out of the store and joins up with the group.  They pass by a café where Michiru and Haruka are eating.  The two gave the group a wave and continue eating...however Haruka is keeping an eye out for the group.)

_tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_

_nandomo      meguriau_

**_With the light of the moon to guide us,_**

**_we'll be brought together by fate many times over._**

(The group then stops by a flower shop and they enter it. Ran and Mamoru walk over to the roses...looking over them and compare them to Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Rei and Ami look at another section of the store where there are some herbs. Makoto and Usagi are looking at the flowers and talking about school. Minako and a reluctant Hotaru are talking to Yohji and Omi. Minako is going gaga over at Yohji and Omi...her eyes are also straying over to Aya who is tending some flowers at the other side of the store. ) 

_seiza no matataki kazoe_

_uranau koi no yukue_

_onaji kuni ni umareta no [1]_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU_

**_Counting the twinklings of the constellations_**

**_is how I foretell love's whereabouts._**

**_Born on the same earth [1]_**

**_Miracle romance_**

(Then the other three scouts enter the store.  Yohji looks up and immediately starts flirting with Setsuna who merely gives him a smirk.  Omi and Hotaru shakes their head at the antics of their elders.  Ken then appears with a smile and goes over to Ran who smiles at him.  Both starts talking like idiots while Aya glares at the two.  Omi is also staring at them with a sad puppy face.  Then at the corner, Mamoru produces a rose to prove Ran something and it begins to glow.  The scene pans to the two siblings' faces watching the rose glow into a bright white light.)

**_[Instrumental]_**

( The glow of the rose fades to different scenes of Sailor scouts. The sequence flows from one event to another. First off , Usagi changes into her Neo Queen form and produces the Silver Millennium Crystal. Then it changes to Saturn fighting off a nasty demon off of Duo who looks weak from an energy drain. Then it goes to the girl's first day of school in the Sank Kingdom. Then the meeting of each Gundam pilot with the scouts. Then last of the events is Ran and Setsuna watching the Inner scouts and Hotaru making chocolates for their Valentines. In the background we can see Haruka and Michiru making a bet of some kind.)

_mo ichido futari de weekend kami-sama kanaete happy end genzai kako mirai mo anata ni kubittake_

**_To be together once more this weekend..._**

**_God, please grant me a happy end._**

**_In the present, past, and future,_**

**_I'll be completely devoted to you_**_._

(The door opens to show the Gundam pilots. Duo runs up to each girl and hugs them...the other pilots either glare at him or gave a smile at the others. Ran and Minako are both happy to see him. Both began to jump around the place while Aya glares even more. Mamoru shakes his head in embarrassment at his friends' antics.) 

_deatta toki no natsukashii_

_manazashi      wasurenai_

**_I can't forget that dear look in your eyes_**

**_when we first met._**

(Then all four of them get a really nasty grin on their faces and they split into twos.  Minako and Duo go for Wufei while Usagi and Ran goes for Rei.) 

_ikusenman no hoshi kara_

_anata wo mitsukerareru_

_guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru_

_ikikata ga suki yo_

**_Out of tens of thousands of stars,_**

**_I can find you._**

**_Turning even chance into an opportunity..._**

**_I love that way of life!_**

(Both groups started to annoy the two and the victims suddenly turn red.  Then they turn their anger on their tormentors.  Rei grabs a broom from the shop while Wufei pulls his kanata.  Both armed teens chased after the four who are either laughing or yelling.  Ami and Quatre proceed to ignore the group as they were talking to Omi.  While they talk the chase goes on and off the screen.  At the end they dropped into an exhausted group and promptly fall to the ground.)  

**_[Instrumental]_**

(This is another sequence of events with the Weiss and the Scouts.  Ran and Makoto entering the flower shop.  Setsuna meets Yohji at a nightclub.  Both were checking the other out before disappearing into the crowd.  Minako dragging Ran into the flower shop.  Ran and Ken going out for ice cream while in the background, Minako, and Omi are watching the whole thing.  Behind them unknown is Yohji and Aya watching...Aya is glaring.  Ran and Usagi meet up with Schwarz for the first time.  Both girls unknowingly smile at the enemies of Weiss while Weiss is hiding away from them watching the whole thing.  Last is Ran being pushed off a building while Usagi cries and tries to reach for her.) 

_fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite nandomo meguriau_

**_A wondrous miracle growing closer._**

**_We'll be brought together by fate many times over._******

(Michiru is smiling and holding out her hand while Haruka mutters and gives her a certain amount of yen. Mamoru sighs as he pulls Usagi and Ran out of the mess.)

_seiza no matataki kazoe_

_uranau koi no yukue_

_onaji kuni ni umareta no_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU_

_shinjite-iru no_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU_

**_Counting the twinklings of the constellations_**

**_is how I foretell love's whereabouts._**

**_Born on the same earth_**

**_Miracle romance_**

**_I believe in this_**

**_Miracle romance_**

(The ending to the opening theme is that all twenty of them are outside of the store, the sun is setting. The pilots go one way waving farewells with the exception of Hiro and Wufei. Apparently Wufei must of said something wrong because the scene switches to Ran and Makoto holding Rei back who was angry as hell while Ami tried to calm her down. Then the Scouts says their good byes to the four guys while Setsuna gives Yohji a smirk and a wink. The last scene that could be seen has the music stops is all twenty of them in their battle outfits posed in a park in the night sky.)

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Episode 04: New Star Rising! Nighttime Romance!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako grinned as she listened to Tendo-san explain what they were going to do.  The entire group was now in a recording studio and she was hanging on to a pair of earphones as if her life was depending on it.  She soon will be singing in front of the president of a very popular company!  She could not wait to sing the song that she chooses.  It seems like the CEO was impressed with the idea that she could sing in Japanese and English!  

"Aino-san, this is just a audition for now.  Your friend had kindly provided us this background music for this song of yours.  I hope that you will be able to be part of this company." Tendo said kindly.  Minako nodded furiously and put the headphones on.  She could hear the man controlling everything from behind the mirrored glass telling her that music was going on in 3, 2, 1…

_Tonight we're gonna hang out_

_ Me and my girls gonna hit a party_

_ Gonna wile out_

_ Manicure, pedicure, so we look tight_

_ And there's just enough money for the night out_

_ So now it's time we go hop up in the 6-4_

_ Drop top down headed for the disco_

_ Maybe we might catch some guys eyes_

_ If we don't, we don't care, cuz we still_

_ Gonna have a good time_

"Wow…she's really good." Duo said excitedly as they all watched.  Makoto nodded at that.

"Yeah…she's been singing since she was able to walk.  Besides, she wants to be an idol.  This might be her big break that she had been wanting for years." Makoto said.  Minako was not just singing, she was also moving her body to the beat.  

 _It's friday night, got visions in my head_

_ But Nothin' on mind, so let the music play_

_ So let me hear you say_

 _Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_We gonna have some fun_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_Party all night long_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_That's all we think about_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ No matta what's going down_

_AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

_ AO AO_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

Quatre was impressed with the blond.  She obviously knew what she was doing.  His eyes slid over to Ami who was watching the process of the recording.  He noticed the way her brow would fold a bit as she concentrated on figuring out just what each gadget did.  The way a piece of her blue hair would fall over to brush her pale pink cheek and how her fingers would brush it to tuck it behind her ear. 

"Yo, Q-man…I understand the need to drool, but trust me.  Now is not the time to do it." Duo whispered in his ear.  Quatre blushed and stammered while Duo gave him a grin.     

_ We pull up in the valet_

_ We turning heads like a Hummer on the freeway_

_ We grace threw crowd eyeson us_

_ People st-st-stutterin' sayin' hey who are they_

_ Wall to wall, back to back packed so tight_

_ But VIP is where is where we kick it for the whole night_

_ I be watching these guys peeping us out_

_ But they faking, and they scared We don't care_

_ We gonna have a good time_

"Is she going to be a star?" Usagi asked eagerly to Tendo.  Tendo gave a smile at the blond with the funny hair style.  He personally thought the two looked like twins.  Only difference was the shades of blue and blond.  Minako's were lighter.  

"Hai.  She has this energy in her singing.  I dare say that she might be one of the top ten stars in the world." Tendo said.  Usagi squealed in delight and hugged the closest person next to her.  That person happens to be Relena.  Relena blushed and hugged her excited roommate back. Hiro scowled as he watched the blond bug Relena.   

"Did you hear that, Lena-chan?  Mina is going ot be a top star!" Usagi yelled out.  Rei scowled at the girl.

"We all heard that!"

_ It's friday night, got visions in my head_

_ But Nothin' on mind, so let the music play_

_ So let me hear you say_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_We gonna have some fun_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_Party all night long_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_That's all we think about_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ No matta what's going down_

_AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

_ AO AO_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

 As rap music took over this part, Hotaru briefly wondered where Ran was able to get a tape of the music.  The girl was almost as mysterious as Setsuna.  The almost part was due to the fact that the girl keeps on ruining her own moment.

"Usagi-chan.  Do you think that I can find Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa here?" Hotaru whispered.  Usagi thought for a minute.  Then she gave a big smile.  

"I don't see the problem!  We'll ask Tendo-san later!"    

 _It's friday night, got visions in my head_

_ But Nothin' on mind, so let the music play_

_ So let me hear you say_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_We gonna have some fun_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_Party all night long_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_That's all we think about_

_Aaa Ohh Aaa Ohh_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ No matta what's going down_

_AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

_ AO AO_

_No matta what's going down_

_ AO AO_

_ We gonna do this anyhow_

Minako sighed as she finished singing.  She had learned a lot from her friendship with the Three Lights.  Now she could only hope that she could have a contract with this company.  

"Well, Aino-san, who were pretty impressive with that English song.  I would have to be a fool to let you go.  Welcome to my company!" Tendo called out from the recording booth.  Minako blinked.  She stood still in shock.  For the first time in her life she felt like things were finally going her way.  She barely even noticed that Usagi and Hotaru were hugging her or how Makoto and Ami were congratulating her on her success.  

"I can't believe this…" She whispered as she hugged the girls.  Relena smiled as she saw how happy the girls were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe this!  Just how much work does that woman expect me to finish?!" screamed a white haired teen in a school uniform.  The people that were just outside of her office gave her a couple of weird looks but said nothing.  They were warned that she was one of the CEOs that had taken over.  No one wants to piss off a CEO, that was career suicide.      

Ran threw her bag to the side and then mental shut the door to her office.  She plopped down on her leather chair and looked at the paper work she had to go over.  

"This is stupid, we just got here a couple days ago and she demands me to work my ass off?  Humph!  Lets go look at what she has in plan for me!" Ran said all of a sudden began to act cheerful.  She looked at the papers that were mostly contracts that needed her name, but she had to read it all.  "Stupid Time Guardian.  She had all the time to finish off her work!"

It was five when she finally finished off her paperwork.  Now she was staring in disbelief at the last piece of paper that came in.  

"No…no…no…nononononononononononononononono!!!  She has got to be kidding me!  DAMN YOU SETSUNA!  WHY AM I TORTURED? (AN: Because…I find it funny to torture my own original characters…I think the audience likes it.)  HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO PLAN A GALA IN TWO WEEKS?  THAT'S TOO MUCH MAIL TO SEND!  TOO MUCH FOOD TO PLAN!  TOO MUCH SLIVERWARE, PLATEWARE, AND TABLE CLOTHES TO PLAN!  IT'S HARDLY ENOUGH TIME TO FIND SOME DECENT ENTERTAINMENT TO USE AN-…ano?  What's this? 'Please arrange the ballroom for the gala.  Since there is no time to do this the regular way…use your magic.  However, I do want you to order flowers for the room.  Go to this store…directions…'hm….  Well, it's only this one store I really got to worry about.  AH!! NOW I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A COLOR SCHEME!!! Wait…it's in here.  Black and White?  That's pretty mundane.  What kind of business are we trying to pull?  I guess we'll need some red roses.  Lots of them." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Omi sighed as he looked out the window from the store.  The girls were still here and it was bugging him to death.  Especially since all four of them had to work to keep the girls entertained.  Aya had already snapped at them and they had already bought some flowers.  He had to smile as he saw just how Ken was flustered with all of the attention.  Then he frowned as he remembered the cause of it.  The problem was that the cause of Ken's fluster was not him.  He was about to go into a self-pity rant when he noticed someone at the door.  Someone with a rather unhappy look on her face as she walked into the store.  Omi blinked in surprised.

"Neko-san.  It's good to see you." Omi said cheerfully.  Ran looked at the guy and thought for a minute…then she grinned.  

"Hai!  Just call me Ran.  Old geezers call me Neko-san or Neko-sama!" Ran said smiling.  Then she frowned as a thought pass through her head.  'Wish I could get that Time guardian to do the same.'

"Then please call me Omi.  What are you doing here?" the blond asked.  Ran sighed as she took out a piece of paper from her school bag.  She scanned the plans once again.  

"I'm hosting a gala in two weeks for our openings, demo, I've just started on the planning since I got this just an hour ago.  Anyway, are you guys capable in delivering about one hundred dozen roses?  I would like them all in red…deep red…is it possible for them to still have thorns?" Ran asked as she thought of having the red contrast with the black and white.  Also the idea of those fat bastards pricking their fingers if they even tried to pick up a single rose entertained her mind.  Once she got out of her daydream she looked around to see that everyone was staring at her.  "Nani?"

"You…you…you…" Ken stuttered.  Ran looked at him thoughtfully.  

"So…you guys can't handle this order?" Ran asked as a grin began to form on her face.  Maybe Setsuna was losing her mind!  However, a cold voice answered her question.

"We're able to."

Ran looked over to see a tall pale red head staring at her.  She racked through her brain to find the guy's name.  Then she grinned.  

"Oh!  You're the guy with the girl's name…let me think…you're Aya!  Minako says you got nice eyes.  Demo, Rei mentioned how cold you were.  I personally thought you have a stick up your ass.  Wait that wasn't mine…oh yeah!  Haruka mentioned that!  I said that you have a cute one!  Although Setsuna and me got into an argument on who had the cutest bottom.  She thought Yohji is the winner and I thought Ken did.  Demo Michiru beat us all by saying that Omi did.  All the girls agreed on that one!  Omi has the cutest bottom in the world!  Anyway, can you guys handle this order?  My ass is on the line if they're not delivered on time." Ran said smiling.  If the guys were not blushing before, they were now.  However, Yohji felt like he found a kindred spirit.

"So…you girls always have a contest about cute guys." Yohji asked grinning.  Ran smiled and nodded.

"Hai!!  Here was this one time where this boy band was going to our school, and we had a contest on who had the dreamiest eyes.  I voted for the violet eyes…demo I like green and amber ones too.  Sorry Omi…blue eyes are cute, demo, I can stare at the girls for that.  You know that most of the girls have blue eyes?  Anyway, Taiki had violet eyes…problem was that he was really a….  Anyway, enough about that thing.  You know…I was always thinking on the amazing fact that we happen to be rather pretty girls, but we couldn't get any boyfriends.  It sort of sucked when my brother stopped going out with Usagi.  Then I had to deal with the girl-girl couple." Ran said frowning.  Both Ken and Omi stiffen at that remark.  What was she going to say about same gender relationships?

"You have a problem with it?" Yohji asked curiously.  Ran giggled at that.

"Hell no!  I find them quite cute.  Demo, I prefer a guy though.  It's just that out of all of my friends, they are the only ones with a decent relationship!  It is so unfair!  Even if there were guys who are interested…I doubt they could put up with us." Ran said as she thought of how society used to treat them.  Then she shook her head.  "Anyway, You got me off track here.  Here is my card and the directions for the flowers."

Yohji took the card and the directions.  As their fingers touched a bit, Ran saw flashes of Yohji and Setsuna and a dance floor.  Then it disappeared.  Ran blinked as she tried to sort out the images for a moment.  Then she smirked.  Maybe this might not be so bad after all.  She looked up at Yohji and smiled sweetly.  Yohji looked a bit wary at the sudden change but smiled back.  

"Ne…Yohji-sama...could you go to my gala?  I mean…I know there aren't a lot of nice looking people there…demo…my partner is going to be dateless…she's twenty and I'm scared that all of those nasty old men are going to go after her.  Besides…I think you'll love to hang with her." Ran said sweetly.  Yohji twitched his eyebrow a bit.  This was a first.  Normally a girl would ask for a date with herself.  Meanwhile Ran mentally scowled a bit.  There was no way she could pull off any puppy-eyed looks like Hotaru or Usagi.  Her main talent was trickery.  Much like Setsuna.  She sighed sadly knowing she was going to lose.  Yohji saw her sad look and thought for a moment then shrugged.  

"How about I think on it for a few days?  I can give my answer when I deliver the roses." Yohji said smiling.  Ran thought it over.  It was better then nothing.  

"Hai!  AH SHIT!!! I'm supposed to be cooking tonight!  Have fun clubbing tonight!  Later!" Ran said as she ran out of the store.  The four guys blinked then Yohji thought for a moment.  

"HEY!  Just how the hell does she know?" 

Aya gave a snort at that.  

"It doesn't take too much to figure things out with you Kudo."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think we should be worried about them?" a tall short haired blond woman asked softly as she and another female looked across the street to see a group of teenagers, mostly females, walking out of a very impressive building.  The woman who was with her was shorter and had long and wavy aquamarine hair.  She gave the other woman a smile.  

"I do not sense any malice from them.  They had troubles before.  Blood is still on their hands.  So young since they started.  This world is so sad here." 

"Do you think that Ran made a mistake by taking us here, Michi?" The blond asked softly.  'Michi' merely smiled.  

"No, Ruka.  This is the perfect place for them.  It's like finding a diamond through the heart of a coal.  They will find the ones who are meant to be.  Right now, let's enjoy the life we can have.  Until the duties of the Moon Kingdom are called upon." Michiru said as she gently tugged 'Ruka' towards a store.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru sighed as he entered the penthouse with some form of happiness.  He was glad that the day was finally over.  He had to stay for several meetings.  Now he was back home with the smells of dinner in the air.  He looked over at the computer screen that was their planner.  

"Make sure you don't burn the rice!" Mamoru called out as he plopped on the sofa.  

"Haha…very funny.  I'll have you know that happen only once!  Besides we had other stuff to worry about." Ran replied.  "I think that Setsuna is going to find some love!"

"Really?  Just how did you know?  Wait…you had a vision!" Mamoru said mockingly.  Suddenly, plates of food floated magically into the dining room.  Mamoru watched them settle on the table.

"Yep!  Remember that guy with the blond hair and was wearing shades in the flower shop that we met up on our first day?  I touched his hand and I got a vision of him and Setsuna.  It's not far away, but pretty close to the future.  They're going to meet at a club tonight.  I don't know which one though." Ran said.  Mamoru sighed and shook his head.  

"If you're hoping to distract the woman from making you work, a relationship will only make it worse." Mamoru drawled.                                           

"Hey!  I happen to be a decent matchmaker!"

"You've never done any matchmaking."

There was a long pause at that statement.  

"Shut up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Setsuna sighed as she sipped her drink.  She played back the events that had happen before she had decided to relax at a nightclub.  She was the last one to arrive for supper.  By then, Rei and Ran were arguing about something that happened during school.  Something about Rei leaving Ran behind or was it the fact that Ran got detention.  Setsuna was willing to bet that Ran had gotten detention.  

"That moron is going to get into more trouble.  At least she can cook decent enough." Setsuna muttered in her drink.  Being at the nightclub was more interesting then being at home.  This way, she would actually know how these people act around here.  Already, she had been hit on several times during the past hour.  There was an aura of lust in the dark building and it was tinted with a small degree of evil.  However, this did not bother her.  She found that rather odd.  She would have to discuss this matter with Ran.  She looked down at her drink and was surprised to see that it was already finished.  She got up and walked towards the bar, however something caught her eye.  

It was more of a someone.  This someone was a tall man with shoulder length honey blond hair.  Green eyes were staring right at her maroon ones.  She blinked and lowered her eyes to see that he was dressed in black.  Black tight fitting dress shirt that stretch to hug his torso.  She could feel her mouth watering at the sight of the leather black pants that hugged his legs like a second skin.  Setsuna then coolly trained her eyes back to the man's face.  She remembered him from the flower shop.  This man's name is Yohji.  Both adults gave a nod to each other before Yohji disappeared into the dancing crowd and Setsuna walked on to the bar.  

"Damn...he's/she's hot." the two adults thought.           

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Preview of next episode!!!

Looks like things are being to heat up around here!  Hello!  I'm Makoto and I'm watching things from the sidelines!  Turns out that Ran needs more help with this gala of hers.  So she invited all of us and Relena to promote some big support.  Hmmm...those cuties are also going!  Hee hee...looks like Quatre is checking Ami out!  I hope Minako isn't going to try and set up Rei with Wufei.  Those two look like they're going to kill each other!  Or maybe it's Minako and Duo they want to kill?  Wait a minute...is Hiro making eyes with our princess!  Why that...!  Well...they are a cute couple.  Demo...he'll have to prove himself!  Uh oh!  Looks like Haruka isn't happy about them either...Michiru!  Get your girlfriend a leash or something!  WAI!!! When will I find some romance?  Stay tune for the next episode of Sailor Moon White Romance!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ending Theme...

_nee  aishitara daremo ga_

_konna kodoku ni naru no?_

_nee  kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi_

_dakishimeteru no?_

**_Say, when they're in love,_**

**_does everyone get this lonely?_**

**_Say, do they embrace the pain_**

**_that's even deeper than the darkness_**__

(The scene opens up with Usagi and the others on a stage at some live performance concert. Usagi is wearing a white strapless dress with Cinderella shoes. Being her are the others. Haruka at the piano while Michiru is playing the violin. Hotaru is also holding a violin. Setsuna is playing the harp while Ran is playing the cello, however she has a mic on her. The Inners are positioned around the edges of the stage. All the girls are wearing the same sort of dress except that the colors are their princess colors. Red for Rei, orange for Minako, baby blue for Ami, green for Makoto, navy blue for Hakura, teal for Michiru, black for Setsuna, violet for Hotaru, and pale yellow for Ran. As the music kicks in, Minako starts to sing the first verse.) 

_nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame_

_kitto_

**_It's all been so that we_**

**_can shine,_**

**_I just know it!_**

(Then the spot light changes to Ami who blushes and sings out the small verse.)

_kimi o kimi o aishiteru_

_kokoro de mitsumete iru_

_kimi o kimi o shinjiteru_

_samui yoru mo_

**_I... _****_I love you. [2]_**

**_I'm gazing at you with my heart._**

**_I... I believe in you. [3]_**

**_even on the coldest night._**

(Then all of the girls sing the 'kimi o kimi o' then the 'aishiteru' was left for Minako. The same happens for the third line of the verse. The Inners and Usagi sang the last line.) 

**_[Instrumental]_**

( The girls that were playing the instruments began their solo for the song. The other five merely walked around the edges of the stage, giving out small kisses or hugs to the audience. Then they stop as Ami calls out her powers to make bubbles appear and spread them to the audience. Ran manages to have enough of a rest to use her powers to make Sakura petals dance for the people. Haruka then helps out by calling out a breeze to spread the petals to the entire audience. In the very back, the Gundam pilots are watching the concert. Duo is cheering and whistling for the girls. Quatre smiles at them, while Wufei could only give them a nod of respect. Trowa and Hiro did nothing but there is a definate sparkle in their eye.) 

_nee  koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka_

_owari ga kuru no?_

_nee  aozora yori mo sunda_

_tokimeki sutete shimau no?_

**_Say, even if they're in love,_**

**_could the end someday come for them, too?_**

**_Say, could a feeling that's even_**

**_clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?_**

(Rei starts singing this verse and soon Minako joins in with her.)   

_kisetsu kawaru no kaze_

_michi o hashiru  zutto_

**_The season-changing winds_**

**_Running along the streets_**

**_Forever [4]_**

(Makoto sings this part while Ami echoes a could of the words.)

_kimi o kimi o aishiteru_

_kokoro de mitsumete iru_

_kimi o kimi o shinjiteru_

_samui yoru mo_

**_I... _****_I love you._**

**_I'm gazing at you with my heart._**

**_I... I believe in you._**

**_even on the coldest night_**

(The same thing happens as before except Usagi sings the solo parts.)

**_[Funky Instrumental]_**

(Rei and Makoto then show off their powers by making it snow (she does control weather in a way...) and roses and flowers made from fire. Then Ami began making up ice sculptures of people and soon an entire palace. Minako then produces a shower of sparkles for the audience who watched the whole thing in wonder. From the catwalk, Weiss is watching them. Yohji admires all of the girls in their dresses but his eyes are mostly drifting towards Setsuna. Omi is cuddling...or trying to cuddle near Ken who watches the concert with a huge smile. Aya is watching, however his eyes are wondering towards a certain person. Unknown to most, Schwarz is also watching the concert up in the rafters. Farelleo is mostly distracted by the fire although his mind often wonders to the Space Sword of Uranus. The telepath merely grins, as he seems to be enjoying himself in reading the minds of his fellow enemies. Nagi is watching the concert in pure interest. He is also eating some strawberry pocky. Brad watches with interest as well...but there seems to be the sound of yen from his head.) 

_tatoe ashita nakushite mo_

_anata o ushinatte mo_

_dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai_

**_Even if I lost tomorrow,_**

**_and even if I lost you, too,_**

**_I want to shine,_**

**_smiling as best as I can. [5]_**

(Ran sings this verse as she plays the cello. The other girls hummed along with the music.)

_namida de ima  yobi kakeru_

_yakusoku nado iranai_

_kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara_

**_I call out to you now with my tears._**

**_I don't need promises or such things,_**

**_because of the precious_**

**_strength that you've given me._**

(Usagi sings as her eyes upon Mamoru who was sitting up in front row. Both of them smiled as she sang.)

_hitomi de ima  yobi kakeru_

_yakusoku nado iranai_

_hitomi de ima  te o nobasu_

_samui yoru mo_

**_I call out to you now with my eyes._**

**_I don't need promises or such things._**

**_I reach out to you now with my eyes,_**

**_even on the coldest night._**__

(In the last verse, all of the girls sang.  As the music end, all of them bowed to their audience who demands for an encore.  Mamoru throws a white rose to Usagi who catches and smiles at him.  She mouths the words 'Onniisan' to him while he smiles.  Then Usagi raises her eyes to a pair that was full of love.  The last scene in the picture of the girls on the stage waving to the audience.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is the end for this part! The songs are not mine and I got the lyrics from www.animelyrics.com


End file.
